Failure to Appear
by gusenitsa
Summary: Now Complete! Emma Swan is a 'Bail enforcement agent' in Boston hunting for Gold. He's dangerous, but he's a big score and bringing him in would keep she and Henry afloat for far longer than the normal scum she catches. She runs into an unexpected ally in the captain of a harbor tour boat who also, just so happens to be the prosecution's star witness against Gold.
1. Granny's to Go

_**Failure to Appear (part 1)**_

"Damn," she muttered, slamming the car door behind her. She'd thought for sure that the woman's story about 'spending all day at the library' had been a cover story, but it seems even Emma Swan can't _always_ tell when someone is telling the truth. Especially when the truth is absurd. Who spends all day in a library, really?

She had made her way to the waterfront, near the aquarium. There was one of her favorite food carts parked nearby. It was called Granny's-to-go, and Granny employed bicycle messengers to deliver the best grilled cheese in Boston up and down the harbor at the tap of a button.

She found her favorite bench by the water and sat facing the bay. With the aquarium so close, the area was always busy with tourists taking absurd photos they probably thought were clever and the air always smelled of salt and fish, but somehow the sound of the water always calmed her when she was irritated. (Noisy tourists notwithstanding.) Before long she heard a voice calling her name.

"SWAN?"

She turned around, the voice was unfamiliar, and until now Emma thought she knew every one of Granny's delivery guys. The only bicyclists on site ignored her however; more interested in taking their selfies then delivering her much needed respite in the form of bread and cheese.

"Emma Swan?"

To her surprise the voice came from the dockside and she turned around. A small sailing boat had pulled up to the dock and a man with dark windswept hair was grinning at her.

"I was hoping it'd be you," the man said with a grin, as he finished tying a precarious looking gangplank to the dock. Several passengers made their way off the boat and for a time the man's attention was distracted from her while he assisted the disembarking passengers. It gave her a moment to observe him. He was a curiosity, that's certain. He wore tight fitting black jeans and a black button up t-shirt. (Button up being... perhaps a bit generous of a description.) The jacket he wore was black leather, more worn then most of the jackets she came across in the fashionable areas of the city. That was hardly the most striking accessory on him though, for on his left hand he sported a bright silver hook.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked when the last passenger had disembarked and he turned his attention to her.

"Killian," He offered her his hand which she shook distractedly. "But most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker." He held up the attachment with a smirk and she raised her eyebrows.

"Hook? Really?"

He grinned and shrugged, "it's good for business, as is my new association with Granny's-to-go, which is the fortunate situation leading to our most pleasurable acquaintance."

"You're Granny's new delivery boy?"

"I assure you love, I am no boy."

"So sorry, _Hook_ , I had no idea you preferred feminine pronouns."

"Feisty lass, I appreciate that in a woman."

"You know what I appreciate in a delivery _person?"_

"Hmm?"

"Food."

He held up hand and hook in a mockery of surrender. "Well, sweetheart, if you could stop flirting with me long enough to come aboard you are most welcome to your refreshment."

She shook her head with a half smile and climbed aboard. There were seats for about a half dozen tourists on the main part of the deck plus standing room and a couple small tables in the back bolted to the deck. On one of these tables she found her normal order from Granny's.

"So you came all the way out here to deliver my grilled cheese?" she asked when he leaned against the side of the boat near her table

"Not exactly. Harbor tours, up and down the coast all day. People come and go as they choose boarding and disembarking at any of a couple dozen stops. Speaking of which, I'm here for another three minutes before I must depart to stay on schedule."

"Are you telling me that I have three minutes to finish my dinner?" Emma asked, a touch of irritation back in her voice.

"Course not, love, I'm telling you that you have two and a half minutes to decide if you are going to let me sail off with you into the sunset. Well... not _into_ the sunset directly. More... perpendicular to the sunset."

"I don't think I have time for a boat tour."

"Allow me to offer you some enticement. In 3... no 2 minutes I leave this stop and head north, however in 14 minutes the sun sets."

Emma popped an onion ring into her mouth, raising her eyebrows to indicate she had no idea what he was talking about.

"On weekdays, tours end at sunset. So in 15 minutes I will be quite free to return you to wherever you so desire. How about it, love?"

He was smirking at her and she should say no just to knock that ego down a notch or two. But it had been a long day and something about the sea breeze, the salt in the air...that accent. Something about that accent...

He'd picked up a few new passengers before leaving and he chatted easily as they moved through the bay, pointing out the landmarks as the sun gradually sank over the city casting a blazing light over the water. She stopped listening after a few minutes, his voice dulling to a lilting drone in the back of her mind as she enjoyed the wind on her face and the rocking of the boat. When the last passengers had been delivered to the north end he turned his attention back to her.

"Where to, love, back to the aquarium?"

"My car is there."

"As you wish."

"How long have you been doing this?" she asked, once he'd set their course.

"A while now," He raised his hooked arm and shrugged, "this put an end to my naval career rather unexpectedly. So it was either this or pirate."

"My son would love that," she muttered. She nearly kicked herself in frustration. She was doing that thing again, vetting every guy she met by bringing up Henry right away. It was a habit she'd picked up while dating but she'd given up on dating some time ago. Between Henry and work there was just no time.

"You have a son?" he asked. She almost wished he'd looked disappointed. That would have made things easier.

"Yeah, Henry. He went through a pirate phase a while ago, I think he's moved on to marvel now."

"The boy is with his father right now, then?"

"Subtle," Emma teased and Hook shrugged with a half smile.

"No, one of my neighbors usually watches him after school. Practically raised him, in fact, given that I'm out on cases so much." She smiled slightly to cover up the trace of bitterness in her voice.

"What is it that you do, love? You seemed vexed earlier."

"I spent all day on a stakeout and turned up nothing," Emma admitted, turning her face into the wind and closing her eyes.

"A stakeout? You're a cop? If so I'll have to more closely guard my talk of piracy."

"Not exactly. Bail enforcement agent."

"A bounty hunter, how intriguing. I can't say you're quite what I had in mind when I picture bounty hunters."

"That's kind of part of the job description," Emma replied, checking her bag for the last onion ring before crumpling it up.

"Sounds like an exciting life," he offered, "Who are you seeking that's causing you such annoyance?"

She shrugged, "It changes every few days. Mostly assholes that deem child support optional but this latest- you may have heard of him. He was big news a while back. Accused of killing his ex-wife years ago. They finally found the evidence and someone willing to testify but he somehow got out on bail anyway. I suspect he has connections with-" She turned back towards the captain and saw he had gone stiff as a board. In a moment it clicked into place. The reason the name Killian had sounded so familiar. "Oh god," Emma muttered with a wince, "You're Killian Jones aren't you? The witness..."

"At your service."

"God, I'm sorry. I knew I recognized the name but I'd never seen a picture..."

"There's no need for that," he gave her a tight smile, "Just caught me off guard." Emma watched him carefully for a moment, torn between embarrassment for not having realized sooner and the feeling that she ought to take advantage of the opportunity to find out more about her query. But they were already drawing close to their destination and she needed to get back to Henry.

He hopped out onto the dock, turning to pull out the gangplank but Emma was already a step behind him using his shoulder to balance herself as she hopped out right behind him.

"You'll get me in trouble, love," he teased, "Liability issues. Also, if you fall in the bay then I have to do the dashing rescue scene. It will probably make the news and I'll become famous. And honestly I've no time to be famous."

Emma shook her head with a smile, "I should go. Gotta get back to my kid,, you know."

"It was a pleasure, Swan."

She turned to leave, wondering if she had just missed her chance (her chance to find out more about this Gold character, of course,) but an instant later she heard steps behind her and his fingers closed around her arm. "Swan wait, will... will I see you again?"

The corner of her lip twitched and she bit her lip.

"I do really like grilled cheese," she told him.

* * *

 **AN: So begins another hiatus AU.**

 **this all started with me getting a grilled cheese at panera and being impressed with how fast the guy made it and wondering if I order grilled cheese enough that he started making it before I ordered :P Also now I want grilled cheese again. I feel like this AU is going to make my grilled cheese addiction much worse.**

 ***Runs away from computer to get grilled cheese in case everyone hates it***


	2. Sailing Lessons

**_Failure to Appear (Part 2)_**

 _"It was a pleasure, Swan."_

 _She turned to leave, wondering if she had just missed her chance (her chance to find out more about this Gold character, of course,) but an instant later she heard steps behind her and his fingers closed around her arm. "Swan wait, will... will I see you again?"_

 _The corner of her lip twitched and she bit her lip._

 _"I do really like grilled cheese," she told him._

* * *

Grilled cheese became a staple of Emma's diet that week, She joined the lunch crowd on her breaks from research and let herself enjoy the sounds of the ocean for far longer lunch breaks then she generally allowed herself. She enjoyed Killian's company, but there was always a small voice in the back of her mind; the fact that he might know something that could help her. But it seemed beyond tactless to ask him in the middle of a crowded tour boat about his late girlfriend. So finally, a few days later she found herself seated on a bench near the water, but this time in late afternoon. Mid-week in the off season... she'd high hopes that the crowds would be thin and she'd finally get her chance to ask him about things that were… well probably quite rude to ask about.

While he tied up the boat to the dock, he greeted her with a bright smile.

"I missed you at lunch today, darling, thought perhaps you'd grown tired of my roguish charm."

"Or perhaps decided to eat like a grown up today?"

"And yet, here you are."

She waited for him to tie up the gangplank and even let him offer her a hand into the boat to forestall any comments about liability (She was pretty sure he was making up the rule anyway...) In a few minutes she was munching on onion rings as they made their way south along the water front.

"No passengers today, Hook?"

"You missed the lunch rush, my dear. Intentional, I'm sure."

"Actually it was. I wanted to talk to you."

"I thought you might," he replied with a half smile.

"What do you mean?"

"You're something of an open book love, I saw your eyes light up when you realized who I was."

"Sorry… it's kind of my job."

"So I've learned. Honestly I'm amazed you waited this long. I'll make a deal with you Swan, I'll tell you what you want to know if you'll return the favor."

"What, I have to answer your questions too?"

"What do you say?"

"Why not," Emma finally responded. Honestly, she was surprised that he was willing to help at all. She'd looked into her files again last night after Henry had gone to bed and… it was not something she thought he'd be particularly interested in chatting about. The trial was still pending though, there were a lot of missing pieces due to the fact that a good chunk of Killian's testimony was being kept under wraps by the prosecution.

"Ok, first question. Does Gold have any Family, anyone close that might not be in his file?"

"Not that I know of. Except, you must know his new girlfriend, Belle?"

"If she knows where he is, she's not saying. I've followed her a couple times, no luck yet."

"My turn, love. Have you ever wanted to learn how to Sail?"

"Sail? I don't think it ever really occurred to me to want to learn."

"Here, take the wheel," he said, pulling her over by the wrist. He wrapped his arms around her so he could keep hold of the wheel and direct her movements.

"Isn't there a safer way to flirt with me, Captain?" Emma asked tentatively.

"Do you feel unsafe, Swan?"

"I'm more worried about your boat."

"I won't let you hurt my boat." He leaned closer, his lips brushing her ear. "I am trying to make an impression," he whispered. "Is it working?" Emma shrugged, hoping it covered up the shiver that prickled along her skin as his lips ghosted over her ear. She didn't pull away, though. He chuckled and continued. "The steering part is easy," he said. "All you need to do is watch those buoys. See over there," he pointed toward shore with his hook, "those designate the shallows. We want to stay farther out than that. And those out there," he pointed again, and Emma struggled unsuccessfully to focus on the distant point rather than his fingers brushing her waist. "Those are major shipping lanes. Go out there and it's like driving a bicycle in front of an 18 wheeler."

"Not so bad," she admitted. "It's kind of like driving a car."

"Also you have to know where the currents are, know what time of day it is and how the tide is moving. How to spot a sandbar and keep tuned to other ships wakes or gusts of wind that can throw you off course. But yes... other than that it's exactly like driving a car..."

"I don't think this is a good idea-"

"I'm right here, love," he said gently. "I promise I won't let you drift in front of an 18 wheeler."

"I think I'm better at finding people then I am at steering boats," Emma commented nervously as Killian corrected her oversteering.

"You're doing just fine." He was quiet for a moment and then she felt him take a breath. "Swan, there's someone I'd like you to meet. A neighbor and an old friend who may be helpful to you. Would you come over tonight? He and his wife are coming over for dinner. His wife makes the best fajitas in the city, I swear."

"Are you... asking me out, Hook?"

"In... technically. But no. if you and I were to go out again we would do so just the two of us. There would be wine and candlelight and I would spend all evening wondering if you would punch me if I tried to kiss you." She stiffened and he backed away, moving to the side of the helm so he could see her face properly. Besides, one doesn't generally bring their children on dates, and you are most welcome to bring your lad tonight."

"What did you mean go out _again_?" she asked, biting her lip to keep from smiling.

Killian motioned around him. "Well look at us, love. Romantic boat ride on the water, just the two of us, I brought you food."

"Food that I paid for-" Emma commented.

"I will be sure to rectify that on our next excursion. Perhaps you should text me your address so I can pick you both up tonight?"

"Trying to needle a phone number and an address out of me all at once? How very efficient."

"Efficiency is one of those leftover naval habits that I just can't seem to shake."

"Don't push it. I'll drive myself."

"As you wish, love."

"Can you tell me about Gold?" she asked, changing the subject to try to distract herself from the cold breeze where his pleasant warmth had been a moment before. "Paper trails are great but I'd like to have a sense of the guy."

Killian leaned against the side of the boat for a long while, looking past her out over the water. Just when Emma had finally concluded that their interview was at an end he began to speak. "They were married a few years when things began to sour. Perhaps it had been sour all along, I don't know, but when I met Milah she was seeking a way out. It took her another 8 months after we met to get a divorce. We lost count of how many lawyers and judges turned their back on her." He paused to reach over, adjusting her course when she drew too near the shipping lanes. "Gold has his hands in everyone's pockets and he used every connection he had to keep her. When we finally got free we left the city. Spent some time traveling abroad. After a few years she… she missed home." He took over the helm again to bring them into the next stop and Emma backed away from the wheel with relief.

"Something tells me your insurance people wouldn't love you letting me drive," she commented, trying to break the tension his words had left behind.

"Steer... not drive," Killian told her with a half smile, "and we'll just keep that to ourselves shall we. I'd hate for you to have to hunt me down next."

He hopped down from the helm for another couple of passengers and Emma was glad of the break. It gave her a moment to process what she'd already heard. His smile came down like a mask, and she was amazed at how easily he threw his walls back up. He chatted easily with the passengers with light smiles as though he hadn't just been discussing a woman who had been murdered in front of him, They disembarked several stops later and it almost pained her to resume their earlier discussion. But it was her job and she resigned herself to seeing the smile fall from his lips.

"So you came back to Boston?" she probed.

"Aye," The smile fell, as she knew it would, replaced by a tension she could nearly see. "Milah thought he'd have moved on. He hadn't. Gold found her again. She called the police on him several times but they said they couldn't do anything unless he actually tried to hurt her. He's got fingers in every part of this city. Lawyers, judges, the police. I wanted to leave but she... she was a strong lass, my Milah. She didn't want to be scared off by her own ex husband. I suppose it was a point of pride. I don't think either of us actually thought he would-" He clenched his jaw and looked away again. "I'm sorry, I don't suppose any of this helps you to find him."

"Doesn't hurt. This woman, Belle. I keep thinking she's my way in. But she's clever. If they're meeting I haven't been able to find out how yet."

"She may be your way in, but I don't think she'll help you... not intentionally anyway."

"Do you think she knows?"

"Milah was before her time. I went to her once, when I realized that Gold had taken an... an interest in her. I tried to warn her. It went ... poorly. Got a broken nose for my efforts when he returned home early."

"So he's more likely to fight than run?"

"Certainly. He uses a walking stick. I'm not sure if he really needs it or... I've gotten the wrong side of it a time or two. It's no normal walking stick. The thing must be filled with lead or something because it packs a punch."

"Does he carry a firearm?"

"Do you?"

"What?" Emma asked in confusion.

"I do believe it is my turn to ask a question, that was the arrangement, right? Do you, carry a firearm?"

"Yes, I do. People that skip out on bail often aren't very happy to be found."

"Good. I've never seen Gold with one though I wouldn't put it past him. With Milah he-"

"I know." She interrupted. She'd seen the crime scene reports already, no need to make him relive that particular moment. She'd been stabbed, multiple times. _Overkill_ the report said. "If you don't mind me asking... how did you survive? The report said you were both drugged. If he'd wanted to..."

"His particular brand of cruelty, I suppose. I had just lost my brother in a car accident not long before ... Losing her too... let us just say that putting me out of my misery would have been an act of mercy he was not inclined towards.

Emma's mouth gaped open in surprise. "I'm... I'm so sorry," she mumbled.

"As was I, but I survived. If only to spite him, I survived." He turned to her with an intense gaze that tempted her to look away. "Are you sure, Emma? Are you certain you want to get pulled into this ... mess?"

"I will find him," she insisted. "I'm very good at my job."

"Oh, I believe you will. You strike me as the stubborn sort."

"I prefer... determined," she corrected with a smile.

"My concern is for your safety. It's a risky task you've set yourself. And even if you do catch him...

Emma cocked her head to one side in confusion.

Killian sighed, "In your professional experience, Swan, is it common for a man to be charged with _second_ degree murder when there is evidence of pre-meditation."

Emma shook her head, "No, it's not."

"And in your professional experience is it common for a man to be given a bail amount easily within his means after he... after what he did."

"No," she admitted. "You don't trust the police?" she asked, "any of them?"

"I trust exactly one police officer. That's who I want you to meet tonight."

* * *

 **Who is the police officer guys. It's so very subtle (sarcasm sign :P)**

 **Hope you enjoyed this and are now craving grilled cheese (and sailing lessons...)**


	3. Dinner with the neighbors

**_Failure to Appear (Part 3)_**

 _"No," she admitted. "You don't trust the police?" she asked, "any of them?"_

 _"I trust exactly one police officer. That's who I want you to meet tonight."_

* * *

"Who are these people we're going to see again?" Henry asked as she locked the car door behind her. The address corresponded to a town house community, not too far from the water.

"It's a client sort of, and his neighbors."

"Sort of?"

"Well he wanted me to meet someone... for the case I'm working. Anyway, they promised fajitas... I know you like fajitas," she teased him as she rang the doorbell.

When the door opened a short woman with a pixie haircut was on the other side. She grinned and opened the door wide.

"Henry!"

"Hi Mrs Nolan." Emma raised her eyebrows at Henry inquiringly. "She works at my school," Henry said.

"Oh, are you Henry's teacher?"

"Maybe next year," Mary Margaret said cheerfully. "You must be Emma Swan, come on in. Goodness, he wasn't exaggerating, you're lovely-"

"Swan!" Killian interrupted, shooting Mary Margaret an annoyed look. "So glad you could come."

"This is my son, Henry," she said, "Henry this is Hook, or... Killian actually."

"Good to meet you lad," Killian said, "come on in and meet everyone. You've already met Mary Margaret... Oy... Dave... get in here!" A man about the same age as they were with dirty blonde hair came into the room from the kitchen with a kitchen towel over one arm and a spatula in the other.

"David, this is Emma Swan and her son Henry. She's the lass that's going to do your job for you!"

David smacked Killian with the spatula before turning to Emma. "You are most welcome," he said, "have a seat, have a drink. Don't be afraid to hit Hook again if he continues to be obnoxious."

"David!" Mary Margaret called, "do I smell burning-"

David and Mary Margaret ducked back into the kitchen to save whatever it was that had started to get a bit blackened. Emma took a seat but Henry was still standing, staring at Killian in confusion.

"Why do you have a hook?" he asked.

"They're surprisingly practical," Killian responded without missing a beat. "Really I'm surprised more people don't have them."

"Because most people have two hands, probably-" Henry muttered matter of factly.

"Henry," Emma said in horror, "don't be rude!"

"Don't fret, lass, he's not wrong!" He held up the hook with an amused smile. "Lost it crocodile wrestling."Henry just stared at him and Killian tried again, "Would you believe lion taming gone wrong?"

This time Henry just raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms in an imitation of his mother that first day at the docks that made the corner of Killian's lip twitch ever so slightly.

"Ok, fine, car accident, but one of these days someone will believe one of my stories."

"At least your stories have improved from when you tried to convince my partner that you lost it in a freak cotton candy accident." David teased, coming back into the room with a plate of sizzling vegetables.

Mary Margaret joined them a moment later with a couple more plates. "How does one even have a cotton candy based accident?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but for a second I thought he was going to believe it." He turned back to David with a smirk, "Then you had to go ruin it by laughing. This is why you always lose poker night."

Emma shook her head, leaning back in her chair, more than a little overwhelmed by the exuberance of the people around her.

"So, Emma," Mary Margaret interrupted, "you're a bounty hunter! That sounds exciting, do you like it?"

"Exciting is... a bit of an overstatement, really. There's a lot more waiting around for things to happen than people realize. It's really not that-" Suddenly Henry kicked her under the table.

"She's pretty much a super hero," Henry finished for her. "But she doesn't want anyone to know it,"

Emma rolled her eyes, "didn't we have a conversation about secret identities, kid."

The conversation shifted to more superfluous topics after that but Emma did manage to gather some interesting bits of information. David did indeed work for the BPD as a detective. Mary Margaret was a teacher at Henry's school, though she worked with older students so Henry hadn't been in her class yet. They were a warm and welcoming couple, and Emma found herself growing fond of them very rapidly.

After dinner, Henry helped Mary Margaret and Killian with the dishes giving Emma the chance to talk with David in relative privacy.

"So, did you meet Hook when you were working on Gold's case?"

Dave smiled knowingly, clearly he had been expecting her to bring up the case all evening. "I've known him since before he was Hook, actually. I was the responding officer to the car wreck that took his hand..."

"Yeah, he told me about that," Emma said quietly.

"I went to check on him sometimes, after. I almost shot him a couple times but somewhere along the way we became close. Close enough that when they realized it was him that day they called me to the scene..." David looked away for a moment. "I decided that day that if I accomplished nothing else in my career, I would see that case through."

"I had heard that they just recently found a witness willing to testify. If he saw the whole thing... why wouldn't he be willing to testify right away?"

"The lack of a witness wasn't the problem. The reliability of the witness was. Comes down to it, he was drugged when it happened."

"The report said muscle relaxant... That wouldn't invalidate his testimony would it?"

"I know that, our medical examiner knew that, we could call any number of expert witnesses to testify to that but- You have to understand Emma, that Gold didn't just kill her. He destroyed her. The scene was... Well, when police arrived at the scene Killian was half mad. Wouldn't let go of her until I arrived... and even then he nearly broke my nose when I pulled him away. At the end of the day, the defense would simply have claimed that our only witness was drug-addled and that would be it. No second chances. We needed something to substantiate his testimony."

"And you did? You found something?"

"The weapon. The dagger. Killian spent years searching for it. And he finally did. The blade might as well have had gold's name on it it tied back to him so cleanly."

Emma nodded but at that moment Killian re-entered the room. She dropped her eyes when he looked at her and he sighed.

"You told her the whole bloody tale didn't you, mate?" There was no anger in his voice though, simply resignation.

"That man is a beast, Hook. She needs to know what the hell she's getting herself into."

"He's not wrong," Killian said, dropping into the seat next to her. "Do you have a partner, Swan?"

"I work better alone."

"Not anymore. Emma," David replied. "I'm going to give you my number. You think you're getting close to something, I expect you to use it."

"That's really not nec-"

"Listen Emma," David interrupted, "I don't give a damn about that bounty. I want Gold behind bars. It took us _years_ to find him the first time. I don't want to wait that long again. Let me help you?"

Finally Emma nodded and both David and Killian relaxed noticeably.

"So Emma... I hear you've been letting Killian take you out on that old rust bucket of his." David lowered his voice and leaned towards her "Is the grilled cheese really worth it?"

"It really is," Emma replied, "I'm pretty sure there's something addictive in that sandwich."

"It is NOT a rust bucket," Killian grumbled, "You should know. You helped me T-9 the thing last week."

"How did I get roped into that again?"

"Because _you_ called my girl a rust bucket in front of the guys from the precinct."

Dave shrugged and glanced at Emma, "He's very sensitive about his rust bucket."

Killian glowered but Emma just laughed. "She's a very pretty boat, Dave. I think you're just trying to give Hook here an aneurism. Before that happens I think Henry and I should get going." Emma raised her voice so that Henry could hear her in the kitchen; "Henry has school tomorrow, right kid?"

"I don't mind missing it," Henry called back.

Mary Margaret laughed as they came out of the kitchen, "Henry!, don't say that in front of a teacher!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Nolan."

"Thanks for dinner," Emma said, "It was really delicious."

"Of course," she said, coming over to give Emma a hug. Emma stiffened a bit, unused to such displays of physical affection with anyone but her son. "Just be glad we didn't let Killian cook," she whispered.

"You know I'm missing a hand, not an ear," Killian muttered.

"Is she wrong?" David challenged.

"You light the kitchen on fire one time..." Killian grumbled sulkily, "Come on Love, I'll walk you to your car. "

"Did you really light the kitchen on fire?" Henry asked as they walked out into the evening air.

"Barely."

"What were you trying to do?" Emma asked curiously.

"You know those cocktails they make where you light them on fire..."

"Forget to blow it out?" Emma suggested.

He scratched behind his ear nervously. "Forgot to move the bottle of rum, actually," he admitted giving Henry a look when he laughed. They arrived at Emma's car and Killian opened the door on the passenger side for Henry before moving to Emma's side as she got settled.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Swan?" he asked.

"I did. They're lovely people. Very welcoming."

"Dave really does wish to be involved in this Swan. I hope you'll keep him in the loop."

"I will. Look, Killian, I wanted to... to thank you for all your help. I know it can't be easy to keep having to tell the story."

"You do your job I'll only have to tell it once more, aye?"

"Yeah... once more. Hey, Killian?"

"Yes?"

"Next time let's have candlelight." With that she shut the door, leaving him with a bemused grin in her rear view mirror.

* * *

 _KJ (11:34 PM): Swan?_

 _Swan (11:35 PM): Hook?_

 _KJ (11:35 PM): What if instead of candlelight we had sunlight?_

 _Swan (11:35 PM): What are you talking about?_

 _KJ (11:35 PM):Not that I don't want candlelight. I want candlelight. You've no idea how badly I want candlelight._

 _Swan (11:36 PM): Have you received a head injury since I left? David hit you with the spatula again, didn't he?_

 _KJ (11:37 PM): No, I just thought perhaps you might enjoy going sailing with me._

 _Swan (11:38 PM): You mean... like we've been doing nearly every day at lunch?_

 _KJ (11:38 PM): Right... but without being tied to the shoreline. Without the other passengers. How about Saturday, so you could bring the lad?_

 _KJ (11:38 PM): Unless you prefer it to be just the two of us. Sailing can be a very... satisfying activity for two._

Emma rolled her eyes. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and she was silently grateful that no one was around to see her blush. That wasn't her. She was not the girl that blushed when a guy hit on her... But there was something about Killian. Certainly he was easy on the eyes. And his light touches, the feeling of him pressed against her while he'd been teaching her to steer ... those moments were seared into her mind with an embarrassing intensity.

He was self confident, bordering on arrogant, yes. But for all his swagger, she got endless pleasure from flirting with him and bringing a flush of red to his cheeks. She liked the way he scratched behind his ear when he was nervous and the way he smiled when he caught sight of her on the dock. He made her feel special... wanted. In a way that she hadn't felt in a very long time. And perhaps the most important part, he seemed just as eager to spend time with Henry.

Emma rolled her eyes again, this time at herself. It was just sailing...

 _KJ (11:42 PM): Swan? Have I managed to frighten you off?_

 _Swan (11:43 PM): No, sorry, I was just checking my schedule. Do you have life jackets? For Henry?_

 _KJ (11:43 PM): I swear that I will not let anything happen to your lad. We'll only go as far out as you are comfortable, and yes, I have life jackets._

 _Swan (11:44 PM): I think I'd like that._

 _KJ (11:44 PM): Just to be clear... candlelight is not off the table, right?_

 _Swan (11:44 PM): What time, Jones?_

 _KJ (11:44 PM): Sailing starts bright and early, love. Sunrise?_

 _Swan (11:44 PM): Do you_ want _my teenage son to murder me?_

 _KJ (11:46 PM): Fine, fine... how about 9?_

 _Swan (11:47 PM): Looking forward to it._

 _KJ (11:47 PM): I'll let you return to sweet dreams of me now, Swan._

 _Swan (11:47 PM): In *_ your* _dreams, Jones._

 _KJ (11:47 PM): Every night, love. Every night._

* * *

 _ **So that's a surprise. Dave and Mary Margaret are Killian's almost family in this world . Unusual, right! But I have a great need for captain ch**_ **arming ok. Because i** **t's captain charming friday! The happiest day of the week!**


	4. A Saturday on the Water

**_Failure to Appear (Part 4)_**

 _KJ (11:44 PM): Just to be clear... candlelight is not off the table, right?_

 _Swan (11:44 PM): What time, Jones?_

 _KJ (11:44 PM): Sailing starts bright and early, love. Sunrise?_

 _Swan (11:44 PM): Do you_ want _my teenage son to murder me?_

 _KJ (11:46 PM): Fine, fine... how about 9?_

 _Swan (11:47 PM): Looking forward to it._

 _KJ (11:47 PM): I'll let you return to sweet dreams of me now, Swan._

 _Swan (11:47 PM): In *_ your* _dreams, Jones._

 _KJ (11:47 PM): Every night, love. Every night._

* * *

"Hey Kid! Get up! Do you know what day it is?"

"Saturday." Henry grumbled, rolling over and covering his head with his pillow. "No school Saturday..."

"You know what that means?!"

"I have to get up and go to Regina's?"

Emma threw a pillow at Henry's head. "NO, You're mine today, I texted Regina this morning and told her that we had plans!"

"Sleep all day?" Henry asked.

"Nooooo," Emma drawled, "get up, we're going sailing!"

Henry peaked out from under his blanket, "sailing?"

"Surprise?"

"Why are we going sailing?"

"Because it will be fun. Killian took the day off so we can go out as far as we want!"

"Do I have to wear a life jacket?"

"Yes! Now come on, let's go."

"Do _you_ have to wear a life jacket?"

"Nope."

"That's not fair."

"Nope, but I'm your mom and you have to like me anyway. Come on kid, breakfast is in five."

* * *

Turned out breakfast was in fifteen and henry was still more or less asleep by the time he plopped down at the table. Still, chocolate pancakes went a long way towards waking him up and by the time they pulled up to the waterfront Henry had very nearly forgiven her for making him leave his game boy behind.

"Step Lively!" Killian called when Emma and Henry joined him at the dock, "you're late!"

"And yet you didn't leave without us," Emma challenged.

"Aye well, I've more grilled cheese below than I can eat all by meself."

"Why are you dressed like that?" Henry asked. It was a very good question, Emma realized. Hook had changed his normal clothes for tight leather pants and a bright red vest. that made Emma bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Why are _you_ dressed like that!" he retorted, "Do you have any idea how impractical denim is at sea, lad? What happens if you fall overboard? Denim is heavy and takes forever to dry."

"And leather is just light as a feather?" Emma asked.

Killian shrugged, "Perhaps not, but I do look rather dashing, wouldn't you say?" he grabbed a life vest and turned to Henry.

"Wait, no... Really, you were serious?" Henry complained.

"You see these leathers lad?" Killian asked and Henry nodded. "They're nowhere near enough protection from your mother should I let anything happen to you. Which means if you're to be the lookout all the way up there..." he pointed with his hook to the front of the boat, "you're going to need to wear this. Can you do that?"

"What am I looking for?"

"Whales! Do you know how fast a whale swims, Henry?"

"Not very fast?"

"30 miles per hour. We get hit by a 50 ton beast going 30 miles an hour ... this boat is done for. So _your_ job is to keep your eye on the ocean and watch for danger. We'll be watching too, but you're our early warning system."

Henry's eyes gleamed with excitement as he grabbed the vest from Hook and made his way for the bow.

"We're not actually going to see any whales are we?"

"I'd be most disappointed if we didn't, considering I'm taking you out to one of the best whale watching points on the east coast."

"You're taking us whale watching?"

"What were you expecting, love? Pillaging and plundering?"

Emma shrugged.

"Not on the first date, Swan. That would be most presumptuous." Emma rolled her eyes and he changed the subject. "So, how goes the search?"

"She works at the library."

"Sorry?"

"Belle. It's why she was at the library all day. All her paperwork is under a false name, that's why I never noticed before. Who files under a false name to work at a library?"

"Someone who doesn't wish to be followed there."

"But all she ever does it work. I've spent days there. I read Jane Eyre I was so bored."

"What did you think?"

"It was confusing. You don't have a crazy wife locked in your attic do you?" She winced almost as soon as the words came out of her mouth but Killian just smiled and shook his head.

"Don't actually have an attic, luckily for you. I do have a tattoo of inflammatory design on my forearm and a cask of rum in the hold. What about you Swan, what are you hiding in your attic?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Perhaps I would."

She didn't have time to come up with another deflection though because Henry provided one.

"WHALE!"

Killian looked up in surprise, "That's odd... we're not nearly-" A smile flickered over his face. "Good eye, lad, but not _quite_ big enough for a whale! That my boy, is a porpoise."

* * *

They never did end up seeing a whale but they saw plenty more porpoises before they'd even broken into the grilled cheese.

"You said something about rum in the hold?" Emma teased as Killian brought out their sandwiches.

He held out a flask to her and she took a swallow. "Perhaps that will make you forgive me for what's about to happen," he told her as she handed it back. Emma raised her eyebrows, suddenly realizing that she was alone in a boat miles from shore with a man she'd known for only a couple weeks. She took mental stock of her surroundings, trying to recall where she'd put her purse with it's concealed weapon before she realized Killian was still smiling... And handing her a side kale salad instead of her expected onion rings.

"What's this?" she asked, glaring at the salad as though it had personally offended her

"Granny told me she feared you'd get scurvy if she didn't do something about it. "

"And you just let her talk you out of my onion rings?" Emma grumbled, a hint of challenge in her tone.

"You've not met Granny, love, or you'd know it's not a simple matter to convince her of much of anything."

Lunch was delicious, (in spite of the kale salad) and Killian almost made her forget that she was supposed to be tracking down a murderer... which was an impressive feat considering how much it bothered her that it was taking so long to find Gold. She'd been away from Henry too much lately, long hours at the library, waiting for Belle to do something (anything) of interest making her miss picking up Henry at school (again.) Henry was a good kid, he never complained about her long hours but she felt bad about this one. It had never taken her so long to track someone down before. Usually with her research in advance it only took a few days of actual ground word to find her man.

"Penny for your thoughts, love?"

She shook her head, embarrassed that apparently she'd gotten lost in thought, staring out over the deck. Henry was tossing crumbles of his grilled cheese crust over the side for the fish and gulls, trying his best to get the crust over to one bird with an injured wing.

"Is that all they're worth to you?"

"Trying not to come on too strong here, love, work with me."

She chuckled. "I'm just distracted. I'm making very little headway. I'm not used to my targets being so..."

"Clever?"

"I guess so. Most of them are _so_ stupid. They can't resist. Going home. Going to their favorite bar, visiting their girlfriend after hours. They can't help themselves. They seek familiarity. Gold hasn't done that."

"Yet."

"You think he still will?"

"Everyone has to go home at some point."

"He's too smart to go home."

"I didn't mean to a house. Home's more than a house."

Emma glanced over at Henry. He'd managed to coax the bird with a broken wing to land on the side of the ship where it happily munched away on a crust of bread. Killian was right. Home _was_ more than a house.

"So what, I just keep following Belle around until he cracks?"

"Or you make him crack," Killian commented with a shrug, Emma raised her eyebrows but he didn't elaborate further and she didn't press the subject.

The afternoon flew by and the sun was nearly setting by the time Killian brought them back into port.

"Did you enjoy your adventure, lad?" Killian called over to Henry, who nodded through a full mouth (he was finishing half of his grilled cheese from earlier, "and you milady?" Suddenly he was very close, a smirk creeping over his lips as he leaned towards her. "Are you content, even though we didn't have candle light?"

"I had a good time Killian, thank you." Henry had disappeared below deck to grab his bag and before she could think too hard about the consequences she'd grabbed the lapel of his absurd leather jacket and dragged him closer. Her kiss was a competition, but not with him, she was competing with herself. Clenching her fingers tight against the leather, stiffened from a day out in the salt spray, because she knew if she let go she'd have to run. And she didn't want to run. Not yet.

For a moment she thought he would pull away. He stiffened, for all his smirks and innuendo he seemed genuinely taken aback. Her mind spun and a panicked thought rushed through her mind. She was looking for his deceased lover's murderer. This was so far from appropria- but then his arm tightened around her waist and his fingers brushed through her hair and he kissed her back. Through a slight daze she heard henry on the ladder, coming back onto deck and she pulled away.

"That was-" he started.

But Henry was running across the deck and she backed up. He looked as dazed as she felt, his hair mussed from the sea breeze and her fingers and his lips half parted in surprise.

"I have to go. Thanks for today it was... Thanks."

"Anytime, Swan," he muttered, recovering himself with a slight shake of his head. "And I do mean that."

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry I'm being so slow, but I am trying to stick to my at least once a week schedule. So I figured better a short update than none at all. I'll have to pick up the pace soon though, because I'd like to have this wrapped up by the end of the hiatus!**_

 _ **So as you can see Emma still has her walls in this world but she's a lot less defensive in this world. I suppose that is bound to happen when you meet in more agreeable circumstances than on opposite sides of a butcher's knife :P**_


	5. Candlelight, Frozen peas, and a Letter

**_Failure to Appear (Part 5)_**

* * *

 _"That was-" he started._

 _But Henry was running across the deck and she backed up. He looked as dazed as she felt; his hair mussed from the sea breeze and her fingers and his lips were half-parted in surprise._

 _"I have to go. Thanks for today it was... Thanks."_

 _"Anytime, Swan," he muttered, recovering himself with a slight shake of his head. "And I do mean that."_

* * *

 _KJ (1:34 AM): I have to be out on that bloody boat again in a few hours._

 _Swan (1:37 AM): Then why are you still awake?_

 _KJ (1:38 AM): You know damn well why._

 _Swan (1:43 AM): Sorry?_

 _KJ (1:43 AM): Minx._

 _Swan (1:44 AM): Like you didn't know what you were doing when you picked out that red vest and tight leather_ _get-up._

 _KJ (1:45 AM): I was rather devilishly handsome today, wasn't I?_

 _Swan (1:46 AM): Do you and yourself need a moment of privacy?_

 _KJ (1:48 AM): I assure you I was not too distracted to notice how well the sea suits you Swan. A lass as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention._

 _Swan (1:49 AM): Does that line usually work for you?_

 _KJ (1:51 AM): Let's find out. Swan, will you go out with me again?_

 _Swan (1:54 AM): I don't think today technically counted as a date... perhaps_ _you should let me do the planning this time. Make sure it actually counts._

 _KJ (2:02 AM): No, love. Allow me?_

 _Swan (2:03 AM): I do know how to plan a date, Killian._

 _KJ (2:05 AM): You know how to catch a monster, I know how to plan a date_

 _Swan (2:06 AM): Will there be grilled cheese?_

 _KJ (2:07 AM): No Swan, there will not be grilled cheese._

 _Swan (2:09 AM): ..._

 _KJ (2:10 AM): Are you telling me that you'd prefer grilled cheese to some of the finest culinary delights, the most elegant wine pairings and most irresistible deserts in this great city?_

 _Swan (2:11 AM):_ _probably, but I guess I have to start eating like a grown up someday._

 _KJ (2:12 AM): Is that a yes, darling._

 _Swan (2:12 AM): That's a yes, Jones._

 _KJ (2:12 AM): Good night, Swan. As it is I'll likely be half asleep at my post. If the ship goes down tomorrow, know only that my last thoughts were of you._

 _Swan (2:13 AM): That's not funny._

 _KJ (2:14 AM): Apologies love. For you, and for the hope of the time we've yet to spend together I shall endeavor to survive._

 _Swan (2:14 AM): You're ridiculous. Has anyone ever told you that?_

 _KJ (2:15 AM): I prefer... extraordinary._

* * *

Killian really _could_ plan an evening out. There was candlelight and wine, as promised, and if his frequent glances down at her lips were any indication, he was still thinking about kissing her. And the most irresistible desserts in the city turned out to be ice cream from a little shop down the street from her apartment. When he pulled a grocery bag out of the back of his car complete with hot fudge, sprinkles and chocolate chips and suggested they have a sundae building contest with her boy she thought that she just might be a little bit in love with him.

The thought gave her a start. A bizarre combination of fear, excitement and a touch of annoyance, which she pushed away quickly. It was, after all, just dessert.

In fact, it didn't even occur to her that she kind of ... sort of had a boyfriend until two weeks later when Regina asked her if she could take Henry out to dinner just the two of them. 'Since your boyfriend is coming over anyway.'

When she got back into her apartment she hurried back to Henry's room. He tucked his gameboy under his pillow when she walked in and turned his attention to the homework he was _supposed_ to be doing.

"Do you mind," she burst out, and Henry gave her a look that asked if she'd gone insane. "Hook... Killian and I... whatever this is-"

"Dating? You know I'm not five anymore right?"

"I'm not dating Hook." Henry rolled his eyes. "But if I were... I mean... would you be ok with that?"

"Not really."

Emma's heart sank. "I thought you liked him."

"I do. But still... if he hurts you I'll have to sink his boat."

"You love that boat."

"I love you more."

"You're a good kid you know that?" Emma said, ruffling his hair affectionately, "don't sink his boat, ok?"

* * *

 _Swan (5:17 PM): I hate bail jumpers._

 _KJ (5:57 PM): You're in the wrong line of work, sweetheart._

 _Swan (6:12 PM): Tell that to the asshole with the broken nose cuffed to the bed of the hospital._

 _KJ (6:16 PM): Are you trying to make me jealous? The man doesn't know how lucky he is to have been graced by your touch._

 _Swan (6:17 PM): Hilarious._

 _KJ (6:18 PM): Are you all right, Emma?_

 _Swan (6:18 PM): Better than him. Nothing a bag of frozen peas and a hot chocolate wont fix._

 _KJ (6:19 PM): Do you have a bag of frozen peas and hot chocolate?_

 _Swan (6:18 PM): Nah, no time. I have to help Henry with math homework tonight. He's on a fifteen minute break because I have to learn this stuff before I can help him with it!_

 _KJ (6:19 PM): What's he studying?_

 _Swan (6:18 PM): Geometry. This hardly seems fair. He's just barely a teenager. What does he need geometry for?_

 _KJ (6:19 PM): Sorry, love._

 _KJ (6:19 PM): I have to go for a bit, we'll talk later?_

Emma sighed in irritation. So much for procrastinating via texting.

 _Swan (6:20 PM): Yeah yeah. No problem. thanks for letting me vent._

 _KJ (6:21 PM) Always._

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on her door. She moved to answer and to her surprise she saw none other than Killian Jones on the other side dangling a bag from his hook.

"Hi," she said, slightly dumbfounded. "I thought you had to go."

"We'll I've only got the one hand. Texting while driving is even worse of an idea for me than for most..." He raised his hand to her jaw where a bright bruise was evidence of her days catch's lucky strike. He winced and brushed his fingers over it gently. "May I come in?"

She nodded and he pulled out a bag of frozen peas from his bag and handed it to her as he moved into the room.

"Hey Killian" she heard Henry call and it snapped her out of her shock long enough to close the door and follow him.

Do you have a kettle, love?" he called from her kitchen.

He was unpacking a bag on her counter when she got to the kitchen and she saw he'd brought out a few packages of instant hot chocolate as well as the frozen peas.

"You didn't have to do this... what the hell is that?" She asked as he pulled a large metal... thing out of his bag.

"A sextant. A practical demonstration of geometry at work!"

"You're going to help Henry with his geometry homework?"

Have you any idea how much math goes into navigation of sailing vessels? I think I can handle a bit of middle school geometry. Now love, the ice goes _on_ the bruise or it's just thawing vegetables."

She was gaping at him and she knew it. What's more, he knew it. He finished setting the water to boil and moved to stand next to her, drawing close enough to brush her hair behind her ear.

"You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to help. And since getting my own piece of the man that did this is inconvenient and probably illegal..."

"Definitely illegal."

"Let me do this instead?"

She nodded dumbly and he leaned forward to place a light kiss on her uninjured cheek.

* * *

Before she knew it Killian had wormed his way into her life so thoroughly she could hardly remember him _not_ being there. She texted him when she was bored on stakeouts, and he showed up with frozen peas and hydrogen peroxide when she ran out. She'd taken on many shorter-term jobs over the past few weeks (something had to pay the rent until she found Gold...) But Gold's case was still an ever-present source of annoyance in the back of her mind.

Emma popped a piece of bear claw in her mouth as she watched the next visitor make their way into the library. Mid-morning on a workday with a stack of books that she caried in a brown paper bag.

 _Romances._

The woman was definitely reading romances. She returned them in mass for new ones day after day. (Her husband would never measure up to the men she dreamed of...)

She'd seen several kids Henry's age already (most likely skipping school to read comic books), more middle aged women then she cared to count, and a man in glasses who looked like he was _born_ to fill the role of history geek cliche'.This particular one was a neighborhood branch, a bit off the beaten track and close enough to several newer branches that even in the peak of traffic the place was sparsely populated. She'd spent weeks sitting in that library. And by now Emma had filed away most of the normal visitors somewhere in the back of her mind. She was pretty confident she'd notice someone who looked... out of the ordinary.

She was hoping her vacating the table in the corner within sight of the librarians desk, would convince _someone_ that she had given up. So here she was, in a beat up rental car watching the patrons come and go making up stories. Granted, she couldn't _actually_ be sure that her guesses were correct, but it passed the time as she waited for something interesting to happen.

Something like that...

She dropped her bear claw unceremoniously and in moments she was out the door and flying down the street, intercepting the newest visitor by grabbing his arm and using her momentum to practically throw him down a side alley out of sight.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed, slamming him back into the wall.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Don't you 'hey beautiful' me. What are you doing here, Hook?" His eyes were bloodshot and he smelled of rum.

"Forcing him to crack." He held up his hook with a grin that somehow managed to be both sardonic and menacing. "What do you think Gold will have to do if he catches wind that his lass is in danger?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. She couldn't believe this was the same man she had seen just a couple days ago. She had _trusted_ him. Trusted him enough to bring her son with him on a boat into the middle of the ocean. She _kissed_ him, invited him into her home and for one damned moment she thought that perhaps... But this was the real world. Not one of that woman's romances...

"Depends on who you ask I suppose." He chuckled slightly and Emma caught the scent of rum again. "The restraining order says something along the lines of intermittent explosive disorder with a side of post traumatic stress and obsessive tendencies. Let's make that true shall we?" he pushed forward but she blocked his path again.

"Are you drunk?"

He chuckled darkly, "Not nearly drunk enough to impede thi-" the breath left him in a gasp as she shoved him roughly back into the wall again.

"Why? Look at me! Why are you doing this?"

"Because he took _everything,"_ Hook growled still not meeting her eyes. "And now he wants more-"

"And that's Belle's fault?

"She's his heart love. Perhaps it's about time he felt what it's like to have it ripped out. Swan, let me go. Just go home to your boy and lock the door and don't open it for anyone-"

There was a click and he looked down as Emma snapped a pair of handcuffs onto his wrist the other snapping onto her own wrist a moment later.

"Swan? What are you d-"

"Keeping you from doing something you'll regret."

"I won't regret it. Not if it destroys _him_."

"Not going to happen."

"Where's the key, Swan?" he growled, his voice low. There was something dangerous in it but she just narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you going to do, Hook? Are you going to hit me? Try it. I've scraped worse men then you off the floor before breakfast without even losing my appetite."

A flash of annoyance flickered through his eyes and he looked away, "I didn't think so," she commented. She dug into her purse and pulled out her phone, dialing the number that David had programed into it what felt like forever ago. He didn't pick up though so Emma just told his answering machine to get home as soon as possible.

"Come on." She grumbled to Hook, dragging him towards her rental car "And try not to make too much noise, on the off chance that my cover isn't already blown." He held out his wrist to be unlocked when they reached the car but Emma just scoffed. "Yeah right," she grumbled before climbing in the passenger side and climbing over the console into her seat dragging the cuffed Hook behind her.

By the time they arrived back at Killian's townhouse, he'd stopped trying to convince her to unlock him sinking instead into a morose silence.. She finally unlocked the cuff after she'd parked the car. She noted gratefully that his car was still here. At least David wouldn't have to arrest him for drunk driving.

"Key?" she asked

"I'm... I'm not sure," Hook admitted.

Emma sighed and pulled her lock picks out of the glove compartment. Killian looked on in surprise when she knelt in front of his door and within moments pushed it open and led the way inside.

"Do come in," Killian muttered as she relocked the door behind them.

"You want to tell me what this is all about?"

"Not particularly."

"What the hell has gotten into you?" He glanced over towards his kitchen table and she followed his eyes. There was what looked to be an opened letter on the floor and photos scattered on the table. The only thing out of order in the meticulously neat space. She moved toward the table and he started.

"Swan-"

"But it was too late. She glanced down at the table and saw herself. Pictures of herself, her apartment, her car even her rental car. She swallowed hard and moved the top pictures aside and her heart nearly stopped. Henry. Henry's school, his friends' houses.

"What is this?" Emma stammered.

Hook nodded to the note on the floor and she picked it up with shaking hands.

 ** _Get her to back off or there will be another accident._**

"It's worse than that," he muttered, fishing a crumpled photo out of his jacket pocket.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Regina, have you already pic- yes? Take him somewhere else. To Robin's ok, take him to Robin's right now and stay there. I don't have time to explain, please just- thank you." She dropped the phone onto the table and returned her gaze to the photo in her hand.

"This is... this is inside my apartment, Killian. How did they-"

"It's not worth it, Swan. This case... it's not wor-"

"Screw that. You think this is the first time I've been threatened? That just means I'm getting close."

Killian closed his eyes as though pained, then suddenly he stepped forward and clasped her in a tight hug. "Please, Swan," he murmured in her ear. His voice cracked, a desperate pleading note in it she'd never heard before. "Please, I can't. Not again."

His words made her start and she thought about the note again. ' _another_ accident' it had said. Surely he couldn't be claiming that Milah had an 'accident.'

"Oh my God," she muttered realizing suddenly what had clearly been obvious to Killian from the start, "Oh my G-"

There was a loud pounding on the door and Emma jumped, pulling away from Killian hurriedly as a voice called through.

"JONES? SWAN?" There was a pause for a fraction of a moment and then the pounding resumed. "DAMNIT JONES, I HAVE BROKEN THIS DOOR BEFORE, I WILL DO IT AGAIN!"

* * *

 _ **Surprise update because the last one was so short.**_

 _ **Oops ...we interrupt your regularly scheduled fluff with PLOT. (fricken plot!)**_

 _ **So many hits so few comments, talk to me people... I'm not that**_ ** _scary!_**


	6. A Calming Presence

**_Failure to Appear (Part 6)_**

* * *

 _"Screw that. You think this is the first time I've been threatened? That just means I'm getting close."_

 _Killian closed his eyes as though pained, then suddenly he stepped forward and clasped her in a tight hug. "Please, Swan," he murmured in her ear. His voice cracked, a desperate pleading note in it she'd never heard before. "Please, I can't. Not again."_

 _His words made her start and she thought about the note again. 'another accident' it had said. Surely he couldn't be claiming that Milah had an 'accident.'_

 _"Oh my God," she muttered, realizing suddenly what had clearly been obvious to Killian from the start, "Oh my G-"_

 _There was a loud pounding on the door and Emma jumped, pulling away from Killian hurriedly as a voice called through the door._

 _"JONES? SWAN?" There was a pause for a fraction of a moment and then the pounding resumed. "DAMNIT JONES, I HAVE BROKEN THIS DOOR BEFORE, I_ WILL _DO IT AGAIN!"_

Emma swung the door open and dragged David inside before the whole neighborhood felt the need to come see the show. David burst in and Emma nodded towards the table where the photos were still on display. He rapidly sorted through the photos glancing at Emma nervously when he recognized the one taken inside her apartment. Killian had sunk down onto the couch in the next room with the note crumpled in his hand and David moved over to him trying to take it.

"Give it to me, Jones."

When this elicited no reaction David knelt in front of the couch. "Killian, please?" With a sigh Killian loosened his grip on the paper so David could read it.

"Another," Dave whispered. Whether it was a detective's instinct or that he'd known Killian for longer, Emma wasn't sure, but he immediately picked up the most important word. "But that was an accident," he said.

"It's _Gold,_ he did _something,_ " Killian muttered, his voice tight. "He wanted me, I was in the car too." His expression was so broken that Emma was tempted to move closer but she didn't want to crowd him. She leaned against the wall instead, using the wall to anchor herself.

"Or," David retorted, "he used the most inflammatory thing he could think of to make you angry... You know what happens to your testimony if you do something rash."A guilty look passed over Killian's face and David's eyes narrowed. "What _did_ you do?"

Killian didn't respond and Emma answered for him. "Broke the restraining order. The one that says he can't go anywhere near Belle," she said.

"God, Killian. Have you completely lost your mind?" David murmured, rocking back on his heels.

Killian rolled his eyes. "My brother is dead because Gold killed the wrong man. You think I give a damn about a restraining order?"

"If he wanted you dead so badly that he'd orchestrate a car crash, why didn't he ever try again?" David argued.

"Because he realized letting me live was a more profound cruelty then-" David's blow hit him square in the nose so fast that Emma jumped in surprise.

"Bloody hell was that for-" Hook cried in shock, pinching his nose to stop the trickle of blood. Emma turned into the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen towel, tossing it to David who handed it to Hook.

"You say anything else that sounds remotely like a death wish and I _will_ hit you again," David warned.

"I don't have a bloody death wish!"

"Glad we cleared that up. Now, stay the hell away from Belle. We have every indication that she's innocent in this. And we _need_ a reliable witness. We _need_ you to appear as convincing as possible. And you know what, stand up citizens don't attack people with hooks."

"He's a picture from inside her apartment," Killian whispered, so softly Emma could barely hear him. "her boy. Her boy's school." Emma's heart clenched, her attention drawn back to what was most important.

"I can't just back off when someone threatens Henry." she interrupted, finally breaking her silence. "I won't let every future piece of scum know that all they have to go is get a picture of my kid and I'll leave them alone. I _can_ protect my son."

"And who will protect you?" Killian retorted.

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself," Emma argued, wavering between being irritated and touched by his evident concern.

"Swan-"

"He _threatened_ _my_ _son_ , Killian. There is _no_ _way_ I'm backing down now."

"He's right, Emma." David spoke up when Killian glanced over at him. "You can't underestimate this man. You should change all your locks, add extra security to your home and to the neighbor's where Henry spends much of his time. If he's going to spend time with his friends it should be at your home, in the presence of someone you trust."

Emma nodded, "I can do that."

"And you're not alone, Emma," David said. "Mary Margaret can give him rides home from school if you like, and he's welcome to stay here sometimes."

"Mary Margaret is tougher than she looks," Killian said, "She'll keep your boy safe."

"He'll be safe with my neighbor."

"Are you certain she can-" David started but Emma smiled.

"You don't know Regina. She makes me look like a softie."

David nodded. "I'm going to go back to the station and arrange some extra protection for your house-"

"Not the police-" Killian started, a startled look on his face.

"Killian-"

"I don't trust them!"

"Do you trust _me_?" David interrupted with a stern look.

Killian looked away, "You know I do."

David clasped Killian on the shoulder, "Then _trust_ _me._ I will call in a couple of favors. People _I_ trust."

"If Gold finds out-"

"Gold _will_ find out. Let's be frank, Killian, he's going to notice the cars sitting outside her place. And why shouldn't he? He'll know she has friends." Killian nodded and David turned to Emma. "I'll call you later?"

"Thanks David."

David left and Emma could feel herself getting restless without his calming presence.

"I'm sorry love," Killian said quietly, finally breaking the heavy silence. "I frightened you, going after Belle like that."

"You didn't frighten me," Emma retorted.

"I could see it in your eyes, love. And for that I'm truly sorry. I saw those pictures and I couldn't think of anything else to do to get to him... and I just snapped..."

"I'm going to ask you a question, and before you answer I want you to know... I'm really good at telling when someone is lying to me..."

Killian nodded.

"If I hadn't stopped you," Emma asked, "would you have killed her?"

"I just wanted to frighten her, enough to make her go to Gold, or for him to come to her. I wanted him distracted from you... I swear, love, I intended no lasting damage."

Emma watched him for a moment but she must have been satisfied with his answer because she dropped down onto the couch next to him.

"Are you still tipsy?" She asked abruptly.

Killian shook his head, "It was just a couple drinks... to steady my nerves."

"Good, because I don't think it's a good idea for us both to be tipsy and _I_ need a drink."

Hook pulled a flask out of his jacket pocket and held it out to her and Emma raised an eyebrow, "do you _always_ have that on you?"

"Are you turning it down?"

Emma rolled her eyes and took the flask, "Thank you, Killian, for putting me and Henry first... Not that you didn't do it in an entirely stupid and unhelpful way..." she corrected quickly. "But you tried. and that's ... that's new for me." She reached out and laced her fingers through his, leaning her head on his shoulder. He leaned over to kiss the top of her head but she raised her head at the last minute and caught his lips in a soft kiss.

"It's new for me too," he told her when they finally broke apart.

She raised her eyebrows questioningly and he glanced sideways at her for a moment, examining her face for... something before he finally spoke again. "If I tell you something... Something that will be very difficult for me to say...will you promise to hear me out. And not to say anything until I've finished?"

"Of course."

He took the flask back from her and took another swallow himself before continuing. "After my Milah was taken from me I... didn't think I was capable of moving on. More than that I didn't _want_ to move on. A part of me cherished every jagged piece of my heart. That pain, the anger, all the broken pieces... I held on to the brokenness, as evidence that I hadn't _really_ lost her."

He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt with the tip of his hook. Emma hadn't really noticed until this moment that despite his apparent disdain for covering up the skin of his chest, he was always wearing long sleeves or a jacket despite the weather gradually warming. Above the wrist he'd a tattoo. 'Of inflammatory design' he'd told her once of that marking. It truly was. A human heart impaled upon an exact replica of the murder weapon and a calligraphy script leaving no ambiguity to the symbol.

"I never _truly_ lost her as long as I still..." He didn't look at her, his eyes still fixed on the tattoo, but he squeezed her hand gently. "And then... then I met you. You're... Swan, you're everything I never dared to hope for. And all these broken pieces... they're beginning to mend but I'm ... I'm afraid I'm losing her again..."

He paused but Emma didn't say anything. Her stomach was a mess of knotted nerves and anger and pity and something that felt almost like jealousy, though she knew that it wasn't right to feel jealous of a murdered woman. But she did, somehow. This woman, _his_ Milah had weaved herself so thoroughly through his being that he was _afraid_ to heal... afraid to give up the pain her loss had caused him.

The nerves tightened still further when she realized what was happening. He wasn't ready. This was his way of telling her that his heart still belonged to another woman. She tried to release his hand and pull away but he just tightened his grip, finally turning to look at her. Seeing the look on her face, he rushed on, as though he feared he wouldn't get the words out unless he said them quickly enough. "But those pictures today...God, Swan, as scared as I am of finally letting her go, it's _nothing_ compared to the terror I experienced when I saw those pictures today. In that moment when I thought I might lose you-"

There must have been tears in her eyes because he brushed them away with the pad of his thumb.

"All I'm trying to say is please... please be careful. Because... I _can't_ lose you too. After today I just... I needed you to know that." He brushed away another tear and his eyebrows furrowed, worry filling his eyes when she didn't speak. "Will you stay for dinner, Emma? Have your neighbor drop off your boy and spend the evening with me? I'm not sure I'm ready for you to... not be here."

She was pretty sure he was asking about more than dinner, but she nodded without hesitation. "Yes, Killian. I'll stay."

* * *

 ** _Leave me a note? Share with me your story of grilled cheese addiction. (There has not been near enough grilled cheese in this story lately... I got distracted by plot :P_**


	7. in which the pasta fights back

**_Failure to Appear (Part 7)_**

* * *

 _ **Recap:**_

 _There must have been tears in her eyes because he brushed them away with the pad of his thumb._

 _"All I'm trying to say is please... please be careful. Because... I can't lose you too. After today I just... I needed you to know that." He brushed away another tear and his eyebrows furrowed, worry filling his eyes when she didn't speak. "Will you stay for dinner, Emma? Have your neighbor drop off your boy and spend the evening with me? I'm not sure I'm ready for you to... not be here."_

 _She was pretty sure he was asking about more than dinner, but she nodded without hesitation. "Yes, Killian. I'll stay."_

"I have to call Regina though," Emma sighed, "she needs to know what's going on. I probably freaked her out just now."

"Are you sure you can trust her? Regina?" Killian asked.

"Absolutely. She'd _never_ let anything happen to Henry."

"Who is she?" Killian asked, "She seems like... something more than a babysitter."

"She is," Emma admitted. "Really she's ... she's as much Henry's mother as I am."

Killian eyed her questioningly. "You don't have to tell me, love," he said when Emma shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"No... it's ... it's ok. When he was born I was... well... I was in prison. It was wrong place, wrong time thing mostly. His father spent quite a bit of time on the wrong side of the law... Not that I was a saint in that regard... but I'm the one that got caught. He left me holding the bag... Literally, unfortunately."

"I'm sorry love," Killian responded and Emma gave him a half smile.

"Anyway Regina was his foster mother. Even after I got out it took me years to convince the court that I was ... fit to be a mother. But she let me visit him and even got me into the apartment next door so that I could be a part of his life. Now I have custody again legally but I couldn't ... wouldn't just cut her off. So we've got this kind of unusual joint custody thing going on. We don't always agree on everything but it... it works for us."

"And his father? Did you ever look for him?"

"No. He knew where I was if he wanted to find me, I don't know if I would have even wanted him to apologize but... He doesn't even know Henry exists. And honestly, I don't know that I want him to." She shrugged and picked up her phone, partly from the desire to clue in Regina, partly to avoid any further detour into this particular memory.

Regina was... less than pleased that Emma's work was a threat to Henry but seemed placated that she was going to be increasing security around the apartment. Before they could talk details David was on the other line. Emma hurriedly told Regina she would pick Henry up from Robin's in a little bit and picked up David's call.

 _"What's going on David?"_

 _"There will be a car in front of your apartment 24 hours a day."_

 _"Doesn't that seem a little-"_

 _"No. Also, you have a key outside your apartment? Are you insane?"_

 _"It's in a lock box. And hidden,"_ Emma retorted in annoyance.

 _"It took me 10 minutes to find it and break it open with a hammer."_

 _"Wait, where are you?"_ she asked, putting the phone on speaker and setting it on the table next to her so Killian could hear too.

 _"Your apartment. There's a man coming over any minute to install an alarm system. I'm changing the locks now. There will be 2 copies of the key. One for you, one for Henry. Do not make any other copies. Do not lose it. You will be able to set the combination for the alarm when you get home. Do not give it to anyone except your son. Understand?"_

 _"Fine, Dad,"_ Emma grumbled.

 _"Don't sass me, young lady"_ David teased, " _You'll also need to set a duress code. One that will deactivate the alarm and contact an emergency contact as well as the police. Who would you like your emergency contact to be?"_

 _"I don't really..."_ Emma gapped, glancing awkwardly down at her lap as she tried to consider if there was anyone she would wish to alert in an emergency. _"I mean... would you mind?"_

 _"I was hoping you'd say that,"_ David replied.

 _"Thanks, David."_

 _"I have to go, the guy is here to install the alarm system. Punch Killian for me."_

"OY!" Killian interjected, "you know I can hear you."

 _"Any particular reason?"_ Emma asked, laughing.

 _"I'm sure you'll think of something."_

Emma hung up her cell and when the line went dead. "He's very... efficient," she commented.

"Apparently he has a slightly more... productive method of panicking than I do," Killian shrugged, "has your lad eaten?"

"I doesn't matter, he's 14...he'll eat again," Emma laughed.

"I'll get started with dinner while you go pick him up?"

"Didn't Mary Margaret warn me about letting you cook?" Emma teased, and Killian rolled his eyes.

"Even I can't mess up pasta, Swan. I swear, I will not torch the place before your return."

* * *

Robin's place was a little farther out in the suburbs but Emma was glad of the drive, it gave her some time to center herself. Today had been a whirlwind of emotion for her and she wasn't entirely certain she could think... clearly when Killian was in the same room.

When had this happened? When had he stopped being that cute guy down at the water front and started being the guy that she thought about whenever she was alone.

He had thought that he'd frightened her by going after Belle... he wasn't _quite_ right. She was frightened, frightened that the guy she had unknowingly allowed a peak behind her walls turned out to be someone she didn't dare let around her son. She _had_ been terrified, and angry with him, with herself for letting him in... and then she got him home. She'd had every intention of just dropping him on the couch deleting his number and getting back to her stakeout. But then those pictures...

She could feel the anger curling in her stomach at the thought. That someone had dared to threaten her, threaten her kid... it made her seethe and now she wanted Gold behind bars more than ever. Emma Swan was nothing if not competitive and she wanted to _win_.

When she arrived at Robin's, Henry came outside to meet her and she nearly flew out of the car, clasping him in a tight hug. Henry had reached the age where he was _definitely_ too old for mom hugs, but he must have sensed how shaken she was, because he hugged her back anyway.

Emma's phone chimed with a new text message but she ignored it in favor of tightening her grip on Henry.

"I'm ok mom," he reassured her.

"I know... I know, just had a hell of a day, you know." She glanced up into the doorway where Regina and Robin had appeared and nodded at them. "Thanks for doing this..."

"He's my son too, Ms. Swan, you know I'd do anything for him."

"David is over at the house. He's got police out front, new locks an alarm... that place is going to be the most secure house in Boston by the time he's done."

"In the meantime," Robin said, "Henry is always welcome here."

"Thank you, I... I kind of have to get back, Killian is a little shaken too... I told him we could spend the evening there." Emma turned to Henry. "That ok with you kid?"

"Do I get second dinner?"

"Assuming Killian doesn't burn down the house, yes."

"Good thing I already ate."

Her phone chimed again and Emma glanced down.

 _KJ (5:41 PM): Dinner is off_

 _KJ (5:43 PM): Someones coming_

Her eyebrows furrowed in worry and Regina crossed her arms.

"If the kitchen is on fire Henry is _not_ going back there," she said.

 _Swan (5:44 PM): Someone?_

 _Swan (5:44 PM): What are you talking about?_

 _KJ (5:44 PM): his_

 _Swan (5:45 PM): What?_

 _KJ (5:46 PM): don't bring Henry here_

"I have to go..." Emma stuttered "I'm..." Emma turned to Henry, "I'm sorry you're going to have to stay here."

"What's going on?" Henry asked, "I thought we were-"

"I know, kid. I'm not sure what's going on but I will call you when I find out, ok."

Regina had a disapproving look on her face, probably imagining some other reason she didn't want Henry coming back with her, but Emma ignored it and fled back to her car. She was at least 15 minutes from Killian's and that was with no traffic. And there was always traffic.

She called David on the way but he didn't pick up the phone. She alternated calling David and Killian until finally David answered. It felt like it must have been hours though is was probably only a few minutes.

" _Are you alright Emma? I'm sorry I was having a tough time with that lock, I guess I didn't hear the phone."_

 _"David, you have to get back to Killian's"_

 _"Is something wrong, where are you?"_

 _"I went to go pick up Henry I was going to bring him back with me but Killian texted me, he said someone was there. One of his?"_

 _"I have to hang up Emma. I'm putting on the siren."  
_

What she wouldn't have given for a siren. She resisted the urge to call David back for nearly fifteen minutes before she gave in. But he didn't pick up. Her muscles were tense and she gripped the wheel with a death grip to keep her hands from shaking.

 _God, I could get there faster by running_ she thought in frustration. Ten minutes later she finally drew close to the neighborhood and she saw David's car parked out front, lights still flashing on the top of his car.

She intended on pounding on the door until he came out to tell her what the hell was going on but the door was already cracked, looked like it had been kicked open.

"Killian?" she called.

"Back here," David called back.

She moved into the house and stopped short at the sight in the living room. David was kneeling next to a prone Killian who looked up at her and grinned through the bruises rapidly forming on his eye and cheek. The room was drenched with water and uncooked pasta was scattered around the apartment.

"Hey, beautiful," Killian greeted her.

"What the hell happened here?" she cried, "Did the pasta fight back?"

"Black eye and bruised ribs to start," David told her as she knelt next to them.

"Not to mention a ruined dinner," Killian interjected.

"Probably brain damage too" David commented, rolling his eyes, "though I don't know how we'd tell for sure...he probably needs a doctor, but-"

"I don't need a doctor. You should see the other guy"

"But he's a stubborn ass." David finished in exasperation.

"So you're just on the floor because it's more comfortable there?" Emma asked.

"Come on," David said, "let's get you off the floor." Emma knelt next to Killian and the two of them managed to help him onto his couch, Killian providing assistance mostly in the form of colorful curses. David left the room, presumably to get ice and Emma shook her head at the sight before her. "You going to tell me what happened?"

"A guy came by for a chat. Wanted to tell me some tall tales about what some nasty things that happened to 'star witnesses' in the past. Very... detailed. It seems he wished me to rescind my willingness to speak against Gold. He must be getting nervous, eh Swan?"

"Killian, you're lucky he didn't kill you!"

"He wouldn't have killed me," Killian said with a shrug. He nodded over into the corner of the room where a broken syringe lay. "He would have jabbed me with that and waited for Gold to come kill me. You don't suppose Gold would let some minion have the pleasure of taking my life? After all these years?"

"So how did you..."

"He bailed when I tossed the boiling water at his head." Killian said with a shrug. "Sorry about dinner."

David came back in with ice, which Killian pressed tentatively to his bruised cheek. "He probably would have come back if Prince bloody Charming here hadn't gone all heroic tendencies with the sirens and kicking down the bloody door... again.

"You're really going to complain about property damage when I was trying to save your life?" David grumbled, "Do you think this is retribution for going after Belle?"

"I didn't think he would find out so soon," Killian replied leaning his head back onto the couch and shifting the ice slightly.

"He must have someone else watching the library," Emma mused. "Do you think he'll try again?"

David sighed, "It seems he's learned from his mistakes. He doesn't intend on leaving any witnesses this time. Killian you're staying in our guest room from now until that man is behind bars."

"David that's really-"

"The other option is I arrest you and keep you at the precinct, handcuffed to my desk so I can keep an eye on you."

"- really quite generous... thank you, mate."

David nodded, "I'll go let Mary Margaret know, could you both please try to stay out of mortal peril for like... I don't know three minutes?"

"No promises," quipped Killian leading David to roll his eyes yet again on his way out the door.

"You told _me_ to be careful," Emma grumbled sitting on the table in front of him.

"Aye?"

"You told _me_ to be careful and 15 minutes later there's a man in your home trying to kill you. God, Killian, you scared me."

"I'm afraid I know the feeling, love. But I'm still here though, aren't I."

She leaned forward and took his hand, "I will find him."

"I never doubted that."

"I have... a confession to make."

"Most women do."

She smacked his arm lightly, secretly grateful for the way he lightened the tone effortlessly.

"I can't lose you either."

Killian shot forward, meaning to pull her down into a kiss but he abruptly halted half way up with a groan as his ribs protested the movement.

"That was... poorly thought through," he mumbled, and Emma laughed as he sank back onto the couch.

"Let me help." She slipped onto his lap, straddling him and locking her hands behind his neck, her eyes dancing with amusement as his jaw dropped.

"Bloody he-" she cut him off with her lips on his sinking into him as close as she dared without hurting him. His arms slipped around her waist pulling her closer until he must be feeling the pressure on his bruised ribs, but he didn't seem to care in the slightest. She pulled away with a smile, one hand coming to brush his hair back, careful of the black eye.

"God love," the words came out in a strangled whisper and she wasn't sure how much of it was the effect of the kiss or the effect of how tight he was holding her. "You are a vixen, tormenting me like this when I can't kiss you back properly..."

"I don't think you need your ribs to kiss, Killian."

"Oh, trust me, you do if you're doing it properly."

"Next time," she teased, leaving one more light kiss on his lips before trying to pull away. His arms didn't budge and she raised her eyebrows. "David will be back any moment," she warned.

"There is not a string of words in my rather extensive vocabulary to explain how much I do _not_ care."

"Killian," she scolded gently and he loosened his arms with a sigh. She rolled over to sit next to him in a slightly more appropriate position, but one leg was still draped over his knees and she took his hand in hers.

"I have an idea," she said finally.

"I have many many ideas," Killian growled.

Emma smirked, "I'm going to bring you grilled cheese this time."

"What?"

"Do you have bread?"

"Yes?"

"And cheese?"

"Probably?"

Emma hopped up, a childish grin on her face. "Good, I'm making us grilled cheese!"

* * *

 _ **Happy captain charming friday. And happy almost end of the hiatus! The grilled cheese has made its epic comeback.**_

 _ **It seems unlikely I will finish this before the season premiere now, but we'll see Maybe i'll have a super productive writing weekend!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Ello guest, did I catch you? - You made a very good point in your review of c6 that killian didn't seem very reluctant to 'go after' Emma. But as you also mentioned, I saw that as a product of his tendency to flirt with everyone. As you said, a deflection. But he fell too hard and now he thinks he might be in trouble!

 ** _Failure to Appear (Part 8)_**

 _It liiiives -_ Sorry guys, this is why I write these kind of fics over the hiatus. The new season is soooo distracting

 _A couple abbreviations and notes that I use in this chapter_

 _PRT: Physical readiness test : Standardized guidelines for military PT (physical training) - (All of this is US based because I stuck Killian in Boston and well, I'm an american and I know our system better!)_

 _'This we'll defend': official us army motto_

 _squid: should be fairly self explanatory in context. I probably won't explain any more of David's backstory here but I decided to make him a former Army guy... mostly so i could introduce a little army/navy sibling rivalry between David and Killian in this chapter. :P For those of you who are not in the US and may not know there is an air of friendly competition between the personal of military branches and I just think it works beautifully for my favorite brOTP._

 _Note: please don't call your local naval rotc friend a squid. Just because they call each other that doesn't mean you're allowed to! :P_

* * *

 _ **Recap:**_

"I don't think you need your ribs to kiss, Killian."

"Oh, trust me, you do if you're doing it properly."

"Next time," she teased, leaving one more light kiss on his lips before trying to pull away. His arms didn't budge and she raised her eyebrows. "David will be back any moment," she warned.

"There is not a string of words in my rather extensive vocabulary to explain how much I do _not_ care."

"Killian," she scolded gently and he loosened his arms with a sigh. She rolled over to sit next to him in a slightly more appropriate position, but one leg was still draped over his knees and she took his hand in hers.

"I have an idea," she said finally.

"I have many many ideas," Killian growled.

Emma smirked, "I'm going to bring you grilled cheese this time."

"What?"

"Do you have bread?"

"Yes?"

"And cheese?"

"Probably?"

Emma hopped up, a childish grin on her face. "Good, I'm making us grilled cheese!"

"Do you even know how to make grilled cheese," Killian asked, getting slowly up from the couch to follow her into the kitchen.

"Why wouldn't I know how to make grilled cheese?" Emma grumbled, poking around in his refrigerator until she found the ingredients she needed.

Killian sank down with a grimace at the kitchen table, "You had grilled cheese on my boat every day love, for..."

"And you can't think of any reason I might have preferred that boat to making my own, Killian?" she teased. "Frying pan?"

"Lower cabinet," he chuckled, pointing. "You mean aside from pumping me for information about Gold?" She shrugged and with a small smile she turned back to his freezer, digging around to his stash of frozen peas, which he usually reserved for bringing her on bad nights. She moved closer to his chair as the frying pan warmed up and he reached out, catching her hand and pulling her closer. "Have I told you lately that you're stunning?"

"You have a head injury," Emma retorted.

"My eyes are fine."

"Actually they're half swollen shut," she reminded him gently, offering him the bag of peas with a knowing look.

"Aye, well a little color will make me more sympathetic with the jury," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't think that's how it works," Emma replied.

"More sympathetic with you then," he postulated and Emma leaned down, brushing her lips lightly against his.

"If I'd known people trying to kill me made you so bloody affectionate I'd certainly have tried to piss off Gold sooner."

Emma swatted him lightly, "That's not funny, you're not allowed to get yourself killed."

"Why's that love? You'd miss your grilled cheese?"

"Oh hell, Jones, get a room," David called from the doorway.

"I have a room," Killian retorted, tightening his grip, though Emma made no move to pull away. "A house actually, in which you are currently standing."

"Well now you also have a guest room, Mary Margaret is fixing things up for you as we speak. And Emma," he pulled out several keys and handed them to her, "new keys. I made _one_ extra copy in case you wanted to give it to Regina. Even the officers out front don't have access; anything happens they'll be breaking down your door. So don't watch loud movies with lots of gunfire or you may have a problem. You'll have to set an alarm code when you get home and my guys will be out front all night."

"Thank you, David," Emma responded pulling free of Killian's arms to return to her task before their sandwiches started burning.

In the end the sandwiches were only slightly burnt

* * *

 _KJ (10:34 PM): Safe and sound, love?_

 _Swan (10:34 PM): You and Dave just dropped me off like 10 minutes ago._

 _KJ (10:34 PM): Never hurts to be over cautious._

 _Swan (10:35 PM): I think there's a word for that... paranoid._

 _KJ (10:36 PM): I'm not sure paranoid is the right word when you were threatened and I attacked within a few hour window. Is your lad home?_

 _Swan (10:36 PM): Regina dropped him off just after you left._

 _KJ (10:39 PM): Swan, You may not have noticed yet but you left one of your new keys behind when you left. You really ought to be more careful with those or David will have to change the locks once a week._

 _Swan (10:39 PM): You're adorable._

 _KJ (10:39 PM): I don't think anyone has ever called me adorable before. Certainly not as a compliment..._

 _Swan (10:39 PM): I'm going to give you a moment ... you'll figure it out._

 _KJ (10:40 PM): Did you intend to leave it behind?_

 _Swan (10:40 PM): Clever, sailor._

 _KJ (10:41 PM): Ah, Why didn't you just hand it to me, then?_

 _Swan (10:44 PM): Killian, this may have escaped your keen observational skills but I'm really not big on the whole talking about my feelings thing._

 _Swan (10:44 PM): I'm not asking you to move in with me. This isn't a declaration of anything. I just want you to have it, in case. That's all._

 _KJ (10:45 PM): Thank you._

 _Swan (10:46 PM): Don't get all gushy on me._

 _KJ (10:46 PM): As you wish._

 _Swan (10:48 PM): I should go_

 _Swan (10:48 PM): Early morning._

 _Swan (10:48 PM): I have some ideas and I need to get an early start._

 _KJ (10:48 PM): You mentioned that._

 _Swan (10:49 PM): Are you making fun of me?_

 _KJ (10:49 PM): Only a little. What's going on tomorrow that you need to get such an early start?_

 _Swan (10:49 PM): Just case stuff. I'll talk to you tomorrow?_

 _KJ (10:50 PM): Sleep well, sweetheart._

* * *

Killian's eyes snapped open at 4:59 AM as he had every morning since the day he had started basic training at 17 years old. Most of his classmates were 18 or 19 already, because you needed parental permission to start earlier. Killian didn't have parents, but he had Liam. Liam had become his guardian legally after their father left and at first Killian feared he would not grant permission. He'd become incredibly protective of his little brother after their father left, taking extensive shore leave to be around. Killian appreciated the attempt but he hated feeling like a child. (I think you mean younger brother...) In the end Liam agreed to allow Killian to begin his basic training in the summer and he was admitted to the naval academy at 17.

It has been years since the days in training where a trashcan thrown down the hall would wake him, but his body remembered. His body didn't care about the bruised ribs or the one eye that still felt half swollen shut. It only knew that it was 4:59 AM and time to move.

He got up, made his bed in darkness, only stubbing his toe a few times where the guest room was different than his own. It took him nearly 5 minutes to get on his running shoes. He has grown accustomed to tying the laces with one hand, but not with the bruised ribs too... by the time he finished he had used up even a sailor's extensive vocabulary of expletives under his breath.

He left the room, closing the door silently behind him, and turning to see David waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Where are you off to, Jones?"

Killian glanced down at his obvious running attire. "Swimming" he muttered sarcastically.

"Don't you think bruised ribs deserve the morning off," David asked.

"Not particularly, and you know if I don't run I will spend the whole day ornery."

"How would I tell the difference," David retorted, bending to finish lacing his own shoes, and Killian smothered the spark of envy at how easy the task was for him. "Fine, Killian, but we are doing a warm-up pace, I'm not carrying you home if you break yourself."

Killian nodded and made for the door. His attempts at stretching were painfully unproductive so he finally decided he didn't need to stretch for a warm-up pace anyway.

Fortunately, the bruised rib did not affect him as much as he'd feared. It was mostly twisting and stretching that caused him pain. To David's credit he checked his speed to Killian's and didn't say a word of I told you so when he saw him wince. Finally, David checked his watch.

"I have to get a shower before work," he commented.

"Race you back to the house?"

David rolled his eyes, "Ok, Jones, tell me what this is about." Killian ignored him and David continued. "This is about Gold's man yesterday, isn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Killian tried to pick up the pace, but David grabbed his arm slowing him to a frustratingly reasonable walking pace.

"That _is_ it, Mr. I-enjoyed-basic-training is pissed that someone got the drop on him."

Killian clenched his jaw. "He didn't get the drop on me, Dave, I was _completely_ unprepared. He got so bloody close with that damn needle. If I had been a bit slower, I'd have been at Gold's mercy entirely. Just like I was then. The last time that happened-"

"Listen to me, Killian." David said, grabbing his arm and forcing him to face him, but Killian refused to stop moving. "There was nothing more you could have done," David said quietly. "Not yesterday and certainly not then."

Killian finally met David's eyes, his own reflecting the fear being kept just below the surface. "I couldn't protect Milah," he muttered, "I couldn't do a damn thing but watch. He destroyed her right in front of me and I sat and watched and I did absolutely nothing."

"You were drugged, Killian, you can't blame yourself for th-"

"I know I was bloody drugged," Killian spat, "I remember. I remember I was in the best shape of my life. I was in better shape then when I graduated from the academy and I graduated the academy at the top of the PRT. I had finally started to get used to sparring with the one hand and I... and I was completely incapable of protecting the woman I love. So what makes me think that anything has changed?"

They had finally reached the townhouse and Killian glanced up the steps, mentally chastising himself for his raised voice so near where Mary Margaret was likely still sleeping.

"Milah..." David started quietly, "She left him _years_ before...you had no way of knowing that he'd held on to this hatred that long. This time you know what that monster is capable of. You are prepared, _Emma_ is prepared, and you are not alone. We won't let anything happen to her. _This we'll defend_ , right? It's what we do."

"Don't give me the slogans, mate." Killian rolled his eyes, a smirk crossing his face. "The army is for men who get seasick."

"And the Navy's for drunks." David replied, jogging up the front steps with a grin, "You want coffee, squid, or do you prefer your rum straight?"

When David opened the door he was surprised to see the lights already on and Mary Margaret in the kitchen pouring herself coffee.

She handed David a cup before returning to the cabinet for two more and David grinned, "This is how you can tell we're true love," he told Killian, taking a sip, eyes closed in pleasure. "What are you doing up this early, it's not even 6 yet?"

"Killian your phone was ringing. It was Emma and she called like three times so I thought you wouldn't mind." His face must have shown his worry because Mary Margaret hurried on, "Nothing's wrong, she's just been called out of town on one of her cases. She said she flew up to New York on a red eye this morning, she'll be back by tomorrow."

"She's in New York now? Nice of her to let us know," David said, "She's left her boy with Regina? Or should I tell the guys they have the night off."

"Yes, Henry is with Regina."

"Damn her," Killian said abruptly and Mary Margaret turned to him in surprise.

"That is quite uncalled for Killian!"

He shook his head, "Milah told me Gold was expanding his business to New York. He had a storefront and everything. But it was sold at auction nearly a year ago to someone running some kind of consignment shop."

"What are you getting at?" David asked, "If it was sold, why would she think Gold would return there?"

"I don't know, maybe she thought he left something behind? But she wasn't supposed to be doing this alone, why wouldn't she tell me she was going up there? Or ask you to come with her?"

David shrugged, "I guess it was a last minute decision?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mary Margaret asked, chuckling when her boys just looked confused. "She wants to protect you Killian." She reached out and brushed the hair away from his black eye with a small smile and then glanced at David. "In her place I would want to do the same thing."

"We have to get up there," Killian insisted.

David shook his head. "We're hours behind her already. She's probably on her way to that shop right now. Just let her do her thing, Killian. She's been doing this a long time, I'm sure she knows how to watch her step."

Killian made a noise that was more grunt than word and turned towards the guest room, determined to call Emma and tell her what he thought of this plan of hers. When he reached his phone there was one new text message, which he ignored in favor of hitting redial.

 _"I'm sorry, ok."_ she told him, in lieu of a greeting. He could hear noise behind her, public transport perhaps.

 _"You agreed you wouldn't do this alone,"_ he said tersely.

 _"This is what I do Killian, sometimes I have to travel and I work better alone. Besides the shop was sold a long time ago. It's unlikely there's anything of use left in the place. I'm just covering my bases."_

 _"You should have called."_

 _"I did call."_ She reminded him, _"You didn't pick up."_

 _"You know I run at the same bloody time every morning. You were covering your bases there too."_

 _"And what, you would have wanted to come with me? Based on the swelling last night I bet you still can't see out of one eye, can you? You shouldn't be flying anyway. And I have to do this."_

 _"Have you considered the possibility that the person that bought the shop is one of his?"_

 _"Yes. And if so there might be some kind of clue to his whereabouts."_

 _"When I first went to see Belle, I tried to tell her about Milah. She didn't believe me; tried to convince me that there was good in him, that Gold truly loved her. There was this cup she showed me. A blue and white tea cup with a crack in it, that held great sentimental value to them both."_

 _"Ok... why are you telling me this?"_

 _"Because I went back, I tried again. That was the time that Gold came home early, called the cops and got a restraining order against me. But before I left I noticed it was gone."_

 _"Maybe it just broke. Or they moved it somewhere else?"_

 _"Maybe."_

 _"I'll keep my eyes open, I have to go now, there's no reception on this stretch of the subway."_

 _"Be careful."_

 _"Always."_

Killian hung up slipping his phone into his pocket and running his fingers through his hair. When he returned to the kitchen Mary Margaret and David were sitting at the counter watching him, and Mary Margaret had a ridiculous grin on her face.

"What?" he asked her suspiciously.

"We thought you might need some cheering up, so we dug around and found something for you to wear out on the water today."

Killian cocked his head to one side and David stood, holding out one clenched hand. Then he opened his hand and handed Killian an eye patch from a Halloween costume he'd worn many years ago.

"Thanks," Killian grumbled sarcastically, but he couldn't help but chuckle nonetheless.

"Don't mention it, _matey_." David replied.

* * *

Time never seemed to move so slow as that day. He jumped every time his phone buzzed though it was mostly David and Mary Margaret playing an eerily coordinated game of "cheer up Killian with pirate puns".

 _Mary Margaret (10:47 AM): What kind of grades did pirates get in school?_

 _Dave (11:38 AM): High SEAS! Why did the pirate walk the plank?_

 _KJ (11:57 AM): Because he annoyed the Captain?_

 _Mary Margaret (11:57 AM): Because he couldn't afford a Dog! What percentage of Sailors are Pi rates?_

 _KJ (12:29 PM): Please don't combine Math puns with pirate puns..._

 _Mary Margaret (12:30 PM): 3.14%! Where did the pirate leave his keys?_

 _KJ (1:15 PM): If I get one right will you stop sending them?_

 _Dave (1:18 PM): Probably not. Doesn't hurt to try?_

 _KJ (1:35 PM): Off the coast of Florida. ha bloody ha. Isn't there some kind of law against texting and boating?_

 _Dave (1:37 PM): Please. I know you're waiting until you hit a stop to text us back. No one takes that long to figure out a pirate pun._

Just as Killian was considering making his cell phone walk the plank it buzzed again, he rolled his eyes making a mental note to check it at his next stop.

 _Swan (2:46 PM): Still mad at me?_

 _KJ (3:04 PM): I wasn't really mad at you, love, you know that._

 _Swan (3:05 PM): Good. Meet me at the airport at 8:04 PM I have something to show you!_

 _KJ (3:06 PM): If it's Gold you should send me a picture and have the cops meet you._

 _Swan (3:08 PM): Not Gold, but almost as good! See you tonight!_


	9. The Chipped Cup

**_I'm alive! and I'm done! Final chapter will be posted very soon. Sorry about the wait ~G_**

* * *

Failure to Appear (part 9/10?)

 ** _Recap:_**

 _KJ (1:15 PM): If I get one right will you stop sending them?_

 _Dave (1:18 PM): Probably not. Doesn't hurt to try?_

 _KJ (1:35 PM): Off the coast of Florida. ha bloody ha. Isn't there some kind of law against texting and boating?_

 _Dave (1:37 PM): Please. I know you're waiting until you hit a stop to text us back. No one takes that long to figure out a pirate pun._

Just as Killian was considering making his cell phone walk the plank it buzzed again, he rolled his eyes making a mental note to check it at his next stop.

 _Swan (2:46 PM): Still mad at me?_

 _KJ (3:04 PM): I wasn't really mad at you, love, you know that._

 _Swan (3:05 PM): Good. Meet me at the airport at 8:04 PM I have something to show you!_

 _KJ (3:06 PM): If it's Gold you should send me a picture and have the cops meet you._

 _Swan (3:08 PM): Not Gold, but almost as good! See you tonight!_

* * *

8:04 seemed an oddly specific time to meet her until he arrived at the airport at quarter till and saw the arrival time of the flight had been 8:04 earlier in the day. Now it just said delayed. He rolled his eyes, cursing the optimism that had led him to arrive at the airport early. The arrival board finally updated itself with a new arrival time of 8:22. Not so bad as he had feared.

He sat down at a coffee shop in the terminal, opting for a decaffeinated tea instead of coffee. He was antsy enough without the extra stimulant in his system. It took three cups of tea and some kind of pastry before the plane finally arrived at 8:26 and he made his way to the pickup. It was doubtful she had taken any luggage for such a quick trip. As he suspected she was among the first to emerge, looking tired but her eyes brightened when she saw him. She skipped the last couple of steps, surprising him with a tight hug. She released him rapidly when the pressure on his ribs made him grunt.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Come on let's get out of here, you need to see this!" Her grin was infectious and she half dragged him from the terminal before she realized she had no idea where he parked his car and she slowed to let him lead.

"What is it that's got you so excited, love. I take it you found something?"

"I'll show you when we get back to my place, I texted Regina I'd be home soon. She said she'd heat up some leftovers for us."

They got about half way back to her apartment when she couldn't seem to contain her excitement anymore.

"I found it, the chipped cup. In that little shop."

"The shop?" Killian asked in confusion, "he's selling the thing?"

"Oh, no, it wasn't for sale. It was in a safe in the back of the shop."

"How the bloody hell did you get into the shop's safe?" he asked in surprise, taking his eyes off the road for a moment when she just shrugged, a smile on her face. "Never mind that. So he's living in New York?"

"Doesn't matter now, I brought it back with me."

The car swerved for a moment and Emma grabbed the seat arm, "What the hell, Killian?" He pulled off the road, not looking at her until the car came to a stop. "Killian what the he-"

"You stole the chipped cup?"

"If it means so much to him he'll come get it, right?"

"Are you mad?"

Her eyes were flashing in irritation at his tone, not that he saw it. He was staring straight out into the road, his hand gripping the wheel tightly.

"I'm not mad, I'm doing my job," she hissed quietly. "Well what did you think I was going to do when you told me about it?"

"I don't know, I thought it would clue you in if he was in the area. Not that you would give him a reason to come after you too."

"And how else am I supposed to find him? It has to be personal Killian, or he'll just send someone to do his dirty work like he always does and I'll never find him." She reached out and tugged at his arm gently until he released the steering wheel for long enough for her to lace her fingers through his. "Killian, I know this is difficult for you... but this is what I have to do. This is how we find him. We make him come to us."

"He doesn't fight fair, Swan."

"Well then I guess we'll just have to cheat a bit too, won't we." She squeezed his hand briefly then released it and he hesitantly put the car in drive again shaking his head. "I've been thinking..." she continued. "I might have Regina take Henry out to Robin's for a few days. I don't want him here when Gold comes to call. And what about you, Killian. Do you think he'll come after you again?"

Killian shrugged, "he's had a few good opportunities and he's never done so. I think he likes to play games."

"Well I'm done playing games," she grumbled from the passenger seat.

* * *

Reheating leftovers, had Emma been cooking, would likely have involved an old container of Chinese food. But when Regina Mills was cooking it was a different beast entirely. By the time they arrived she'd set out a meal fit for royalty, which Henry was eyeing excitedly despite having already eaten hours before. David and Mary Margaret arrived a few minutes later, killian's surprise mitigated by Dave gesturing at his phone...

"My guys told me you were back..."

"Creep," Emma teased with a smile.

As the evening drew late Emma pulled Regina aside to talk with her and then finally pulled Henry aside.

"I have a favor to ask you kid."

"Yeah?"

"Remember this case I told you about, the one I'm working with Killian?" Henry nodded and she continued. "I'm really close now, but this guy is dangerous. But he's also a coward. I don't want him to try to get to me through you. Mary Margaret?" The woman looked up at the sound of her name. "Can you cover for him at school. Tell people hes... visiting family in Tallahassee."

Mary Margaret nodded.

"I don't have to go to school?" Henry replied excitedly, "I'm so in, where am I going?"

"You're going to go with Regina to spend a few days with Robin outside the city."

"So I'll be like... undercover?"

"Exactly."

"Swan," Killian interrupted, "What's to keep someone from just following them out there? We know they know this house."

"That's where I come in," Dave said, "I'll follow you guys out there make sure you don't have a tail."

"They might know Robin's place already," Regina said, "he's had a standing offer from some friends of his for a while. Maybe it's about time we took them up on visiting?"

Emma nodded her thanks and gave Henry a hug. "Keep your eyes open, kid, like I taught you. If you see anything weird you get Regina right away."

The group broke up with one more reluctant hug from Emma before she let Regina take him away. Dave and Mary Margaret following soon after.

"Swan, will you do me a favor?" Killian asked carefully, when the door closed behind them.

"Yeah?"

"You're expecting him to come after you now, right? You won't need to be looking for him? Why don't you spend some time with me and Dave for the next couple days. Don't be alone when he finds you."

"You know I'm the one with the fancy new alarm system."

His face fell and Emma smirked, "maybe you should stay with me?" she finished. "You can make pasta if we're attacked."

His eyes widened in surprise, "You want me to stay here?... That's a lot of faith you've put in my self control," he commented teasingly, one eyebrow raised.

"You have three broken ribs and I have a gun, I think I can take you."

"Two, and they're only bruised, thank you very much."

"Speaking of which," she hurried into the kitchen, reemerging with frozen peas.

"Do you ever actually _eat_ peas?" he grumbled, placing the bag on the sore spot gingerly.

"Not really, I hate peas."

He chuckled, wincing slightly and her eyes narrowed. "You haven't been keeping ice on that at all, have you?"

"Didn't quite fit the Captain Hook image as nicely as the eyepatch."

"You have an eyepatch?"

"Ah! You my dear, are in for a treat." He slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out the patch and snapping it around his head with a grin.

"You have an eyepatch," she repeated.

"Jealous, Swan?"

"You have no idea."

"I'll let you wear it if you come out with me tomorrow," he teased.

To his surprise she just nodded, "You've got yourself a deal, pirate."

"Do you need to go get stuff from home," she asked.

"I keep an emergency bag in the trunk of the car."

Her eyebrows lifted at that. "Find yourself not sleeping at home a lot these days?" Emma teased.

"Nah, I've done that for... a long time. Since Milah. We always kept an emergency bag in the trunk in case. In case we had to run."

"God, Killian," she whispered.

"Aye, well that's all changed now, isn't it. No more running?"

"No more running."

* * *

What seemed like a good idea in the midst of Regina's lasagna dinner was suddenly not such a good idea when she heard him run into a table at 5:07 in the morning.

Grumbling to herself Emma peaked out from under her covers and out into the hallway where he was looking up at her sheepishly in the predawn light.

"Sorry," he whispered loudly enough for her to hear.

"What are you doing?" she asked grumpily.

"Running. Like to come, love?"

"Come here," she ordered.

He hesitated for just a moment before coming to the side of the bed as she sat up to stretch. To his surprise she grabbed the front of his t-shirt and gave him a tug, pulling him down and kissing him soundly. His ribs protested mercilessly though, and his groan was more of pain than anything else.

"Until I can do that without hurting you, you're _not_ going running."

"Swan, I always-"

"I mean it, Killian. You wanted me to stick with you until I catch Gold, well it works the other way around too. No sneaking out in the middle of the night to go running. Like it or not, you're an easy target right now."

"Back to the couch then?" He asked morosely, "you know... me with these ... aching ribs... it's an awful long way back to the couch."

"All right, but no pillaging and plundering while you're wounded."

"I think I'm better now," he insisted with a grin

"You going to make me punch you to make a point?"

He raised his arms with a smile, and slipped beneath the covers, resting one arm tentatively on her waist. She could feel him relax when she didn't pull away.

"Why are you up so early anyway," she murmured into her pillow.

"Didn't I mention... we need to be out at the boat by seven."

Emma groaned and Killian pressed an apologetic kiss to the back of her neck. They napped as the sun rose behind her curtains until finally he sighed into her ear. "Time to go, lass, or I'll be late."

"Would that be so bad?"

"Don't tempt me," he growled, nipping at the side of her neck before pulling out of the bed.

* * *

The early morning hours were quiet, tours didn't start until later in the day but Killian used this time to go over every inch of the rigging to check for wear and tear. He showed her how to replace a worn line and to check the knots. She could tell his ribs still pained him, but mostly just when he stretched to reach for something just out of reach.

Once they were out on the water Emma sighed in contentment, enjoying the breeze tugging at her hair. The morning hours were sparsely populated though and Emma grew agitated in the quiet.

"Where is he?" she asked grouchily.

"Were you expecting him to just come aboard at the aquarium?"

"That would be nice."

"He's a trickster love, he'll show up when you least expect it. That's how he works. Have you texted Dave?"

"Yeah... no sign of him at the house yet."

"Emma Swan!" an unfamiliar voice called from the dock as Killian moved to tie up the boat.

Emma turned and a woman she'd never met collided with her in a tight hug. "What the h-"

"Emma," Killian called over to her with a laugh, "meet Granny."

"Granny... _the_ Granny?"

"Of course, it's a pleasure to meet you in person, dear."

"Oh... yeah, likewise."

Killian came up behind her and slipped an arm around her waist and Granny beamed with joy. "I just knew you would get along splendidly!"

"Granny?" Killian sputtered, "What-"

"Oh you're not my only delivery boy, Jones. How do you think it was that Emma Swan's order was on your boat, day, after day, after day."

Emma laughed, "how could you possibly know that we would get along... you didn't know anything about me... except my name and credit card number."

Granny grinned, picking up a bag with his orders for the afternoon, "Well, dear, honestly after you punched poor Scarlett..."

"That was you?" Killian asked, taking the bag from Granny with a laugh.

"He deserved it-" Emma grumbled defensively.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you!"

Emma flushed, but Killian was already back aboard the boat preparing for launch. Granny gave her a knowing smile and a to go box.

As the shadows grew long she moved from her spot at the bow back towards Killian at the helm as he brought them into their last stop for the evening.

"Do you ever get bored?" she asked, "the same stretch of water, day after day?"

Killian shrugged, "it's certainly not as interesting as the Navy, but the thing about the sea... it's never the same. The landscape may not change but the sea is ever new."

"Did you hear that on a nature documentary?"

"I did no such... Swan-" He went suddenly pale, his eyes fixed on the dock.

"What?" her eyes scanned the shore hurriedly.

"He's here. 10 o'clock. Business suit."

Emma's muscles tensed as she searched the area, her eyes locking on the man suddenly and she shot to her feet. He turned and walked away, back into the crowd.

"Swan don't-" Killian started, "Wait-"

"I can't, Killian."

"90 seconds, Swan, I'll have her tied up in 90 seconds, we'll search together."

"He could be gone in half that time."

The boat drew along side the dock and before he could get out another word she had climbed up onto the side of the boat and jumped onto the dock.

"Swan!" He cried, "SWAN!" She landed running, disappearing into the crowd as he cursed colorfully enough that his passengers grew agitated. He dialed David's number and held the phone between his head and shoulder as he moved to tie up the boat.

 _"David, David listen to me, he's here. She's gone after him."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Get down here, mate, he's here."_

He hung up the phone and grabbed the lines, tying them as rapidly as he could to the dock. He didn't even bother to lower the gangplank before he shot off after Emma, leaving a crowd of tourists muttering angrily behind him.

His ribs ached with his every breath, but he didn't dare slacken his pace. She was nowhere to be found. An ache was rising in his chest, his stomach tying so tightly in knots he thought he might be sick as he scoured the crowds for some sign of where they had gone. His phone buzzed and he looked down; and a grin split across his face. A notification on his screen from 'find my friends':

 _Emma Swan wants to share locations with you._

He took a breath, steadying his hands before he hit _accept_ lest his shaking hands decline his only lifeline. The app took centuries to load, or might as well have. The instant it loaded he was off again, following the little dot on his screen as fast as his ribs would let him. He'd moved about half a mile from the water front before it occurred to him that David would have just as much trouble finding him .Taking his cue from Emma he shared his location with David.

She, or her phone had finally stopped near the broadway station, but there was no sign of her in the rushing crowds. A silver door caught his eye, the sign read "T Personnel Only".

On impulse he changed course. To his shock the door was unlocked. He hurried through, more convinced than ever that Gold had come this way. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the dim lighting of the abandoned station. The gate was unattended and again he was unnerved at how easily he'd slipped into this place.

When his eyes adjusted he saw a form slouched against the wall a couple hundred feet down the track.

"Emma?" He called, rushing toward her, "Swan!" She was leaning against the wall, eyes wide and terrified but she didn't move when he called her name. Suddenly there was a movement to his right and too late he turned to see Gold step out of the shadows. His cane flew, hitting its mark on Killian's bruised ribs and making him double over in agony.

There was a pinch on his arm and almost instantly his head swam. He stumbled towards Emma, a familiar fogginess filling his mind as he knelt in front of her.

"Swan, I'm sorry-" he murmured, his words slurred even in his own hearing, "so sorry..."

"Killian Jones," the high pitched voice made Killian nauseous. "It has been some time since I've had the pleasure."

* * *

 _ **CLIFFHANGER! which I only do when I have the next part almost done, I promise**_

 _ **Crocodile! We've missed you so...**_


	10. Showdown with a crocodile

_**Failure to Appear (part 10)**_

 ** _Recap:_**

 _When his eyes adjusted he saw a form slouched against the wall a couple hundred feet down the track._

 _"Emma?" He called, rushing toward her, "Swan!" She was leaning against the wall, eyes wide and terrified but she didn't move when he called her name. Suddenly there was a movement to his right and too late he turned to see Gold step out of the shadows. His cane flew, hitting its mark on Killian's bruised ribs and making him double over in agony._

 _There was a pinch on his arm and almost instantly his head swam. He stumbled towards Emma, a familiar fogginess filling his mind as he knelt in front of her._

 _"Swan, I'm sorry-" he murmured, his words slurred even in his own hearing, "so sorry..."_

 _"Killian Jones," the high-pitched voice made Killian nauseous. "It has been some time since I've had the pleasure."_

* * *

Killian turned towards Gold, but his muscles failed and he sank to the floor next to Emma.

"You have something of mine," Gold said coldly, "and I want it back."

"You ... can ... have it." Every word seemed to take an eternity to form on his lips and Gold looked bored.

"Of course I can have it. And I will have it. But once I have it I will still have two problems." He held up a gun, Emma's probably. "An annoyingly persistent bounty hunter and a _witness_. Whatever can I do about that?" He dropped the gun into the dust with a look of disgust and pulled out a blade. Killian's stomach dropped to the floor. David was on the way, but he couldn't even stall properly in this state.

"Don't ... do this..."

"Oh do go on, I so love hearing your pleading. I even gave you a lighter dose this time so you could tell me all about your _feelings_ while I chop your new lover into tiny pieces. You were far too sedate the first time."

"Please-"

"Please what?" Gold taunted leaning closer to Emma with a smirk.

"It's me... you hate. Take me-"

"I think you may have missed the plan, dearie. I know it's hard to focus right now, but try to keep up. First, I kill your girl, then I kill you... and then maybe I kill her kid to ensure that no one makes the mistake of crossing me... again." Emma started next to him, but what was obviously intended to be a lunge at Gold only made her fall into Killian's shoulder. "Or maybe I kill her, then kill her boy and come back for you later. You do thrive on grief."

"Take me... _first_..." Killian forced out.

Gold raised his eyebrows, "And save you her final moments?" Gold knelt in front of Killian the knife cold at his throat. "Are you _sure_ , dearie? Where's that survivor's instinct now?" A quick flick of his wrist and Killian felt something warm on his cheek, a laceration probably deep enough to scar if the flow of blood was any indication. Gold sighed and stood "You know I almost made that mistake once. That car accident was supposed to end your miserable existence. How could I possibly have known how delicious the agony would be if you survived? A naval officer at the prime of his career, you took what belonged to me and now look at you... You ferry tourists up and down the coast all day? It's been a real pleasure watching you fall apart, Jones."

Gold turned his attention back to Emma and with a final force of will Killian pressed his hand into his pocket grasping his fingers around something small and smooth and likely her last hope. An epi-pen. Fumbling with the cap for a moment he finally popped it off. With a grunt of effort he pressed it into Emma's leg until there was a tiny click. Gold glanced at him, confused for a moment then suddenly Emma shot to her feet, knocking Gold back and diving for her weapon in the dirt in front of her. Gold's shock lasted for only a moment before he changed course, dragging Killian to his feet with the knife at his throat as Emma raised her gun.

"Clever, Jones," Gold muttered in his ear. "Very clever. Adrenaline, is it? But how good do you think her aim is with her hands shaking like that? It would be such a pity if she accidentally shot you instead." He looked up at Emma with a grin. "Do it, Emma? Solve my problem with one shot."

"This adrenaline will wear off," Emma spat, "and my hands will stop shaking. If you haven't taken your hands off of him by the time that happens..."

"Oh, you are right. It will wear off. And when it does, my sedative will still be there. You will fall, and maybe I'll give him his wish after all."

"Shut up Gold," Emma growled, but her gun fell slightly as she fought to keep it trained on him. He was right, her heart pounded in her chest but her muscles screamed in protest wanting nothing more than to lie down and rest.

"Can you feel it, Emma? Your hands are shaking and your heart is racing but can you feel the heaviness- You do, don't you? Not long now. Lower your weapon, Miss Swan, and maybe I'll consider letting your child live."

"Liar," Killian accused, struggling to keep his head up, his eyes trained on Emma. "He's a liar... Shoot... Save your boy. Save yourself."

Emma raised her weapon again, but Gold was positioned almost entirely behind Killian, the knife pressed into his throat sending a small rivulet of blood to stain his shirt. She could feel her muscles growing heavier by the moment.

"Killian," she whispered, voice small and exhausted, "I love you." Gold tightened his grip on his human shield and Killian winced at the increased pressure of the blade against his skin. Emma took one deep steadying breath ... and pulled the trigger.

The sound was like thunder in the station, echoing off the walls and making her ears ring. Then they fell, blood pooled on the floor beneath them and Emma dropped her gun, rushing forward to catch Killian. She'd missed. Hitting her real target only by the bullet passing straight through Killian's upper arm. Gold was unconscious or dead, but she spared only a moment to reach over Killian to take the knife from him, throwing it across the room. Slipping out of her jacket she hurriedly wrapped the fabric around Killian's arm, tying it tight to slow the bleeding.

She felt as though she were moving through syrup now, but she reached into Killian's pocket to find his phone; hers lost where Gold had thrown it down the tracks. To her surprise the phone was already connected to David. Killian must have called and put the phone in his pocket before reaching her. David's voice was screaming from the phone when she put it to her ear.

 _"KILLIAN!?_

"Ambulance-" Emma slurred into the phone.

 _"Emma, we're nearly there, hold on."_

"He needs...an..."

 _"I know, we're coming. Three minutes Emma, just three minutes."_

She dropped the phone and turned back to Killian.

"Killian, can you hear me?" she called. His lips moved in response but no sound came out. "Killian... please... stay with me. Please." The adrenaline in her system was fading fast so with the last of her energy she dragged Killian nearer to the wall. Leaning back against it she elevated his wounded arm against her bent knees.

Three minutes. Just three minutes.

1...2...3...4...

Her hand dropped to his cheek, pale under her touch. She brushed her fingers along the scruff on his chin and into his dark hair, rubbing small circles to comfort him, or herself. She wasn't sure if he was still awake. His eyes were open and locked on hers but there was no warmth in his gaze now. He was still, and cold.

 _Just the drugs_ , she told herself over and over, he'll be fine, _it's just the drugs._

33...34...35... 36...

Three minutes. God, three minutes had never felt so long. Her jacket was soaked with Killian's blood, but the adrenaline was gone from her system, she could no more put pressure on the wound than she could fly. It was all she could do to keep her hand on his cheek, in his hair, pressing against his skin with the gentlest of contacts. _I'm still here,_ she told him with her touch. _Stay with me... I'm still here._

83... 84... 85... 86... 87...

* * *

When David's phone rang, he answered it with a curse.

"What the hell were you two thinking... Killian?"

 _"Swan, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."_

The voice was distant and muffled but a chill went through David's spine at what followed.

 _"Killian Jones...It has been some time since I've had the pleasure."_

Muting the microphone on his phone David turned to his partner. "We need backup. And an ambulance. Do it NOW."

Even with sirens screaming there was only so fast he could get through traffic, he put the phone on speaker and listened in horror as events progressed.

 _"Oh go on, I do so love hearing your pleading. I even gave you a lighter dose this time so you could tell me all about your feelings while I chop your new lover into tiny pieces. You were far too sedate the first time..."_

Gold's mocking voice continued over the cars speakers and Dave gripped the wheel with a white knuckled grip.

 _"Or maybe I kill her, then kill her boy and come back for you later."_

 _"Take me... first..."_

"Oh common Killian," he spat aloud, "stall him!"

Gold's mocking continued, and David had to admit, Gold was fairly adept at stalling himself. Suddenly there was a scuffle and when Gold spoke next it was from much closer to the phone.

 _"Clever, Jones. Very clever. Adrenaline, is it? But how good do you think her aim is with her hands shaking like that? It would be such a pity if she accidentally shot you instead... Do it Emma. Solve my problem with one shot."_

Adrenaline, where the hell had he gotten adrenaline? Then it occurred to him. Mary Margaret's first aid kit. She kept epi-pens in there in case one of the kids at school had an allergic reaction.

"You are a clever bastard, Jones," he muttered.

They were close now, as close as they could get via car, so David got out and ran, pushing his way through the crowd, the faded voices from his phone spurring him onwards. Suddenly there was a gunshot in the distance. A moment later it echoed through the phone.

He picked up speed, taking the phone off mute to scream into it.

"JONES!... WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED. JONES? EMMA!? KILLIAN!?"

 _"Ambulance-"_ Emma's voice was slurred and weak.

"Emma, we're nearly there," he insisted. "Hold on."

 _"He needs...an..."_

"I know, we're coming. Three minutes Emma, just three minutes. Emma, who is shot? Is Killian ok?... Emma?"

The only response was faded but it answered his question sufficiently regardless.

 _"Killian, can you hear me?...Killian... please... stay with me. Please."_

"Dammit." Turning to his partner again he said, "call it in, we've got at least one gunshot wound, victim unresponsive. And they're both drugged. The specific compound is probably the same as last time; it's in his file. Keep your eyes open, Gold could still be around."

The distance between them seemed endless and when David got to the T he grabbed the closest person.

"BPD, There was a shot, where?"

The man pointed at a silver door and David was off again, drawing his weapon as he burst through the door and down into the dimly lit tunnel. The smell of blood was overwhelming already. It took only a moment for his eyes to adjust but when they did dread filled his stomach. There were three figures on the tracks. All still, all splattered in red.

"Killian? Emma?"

As he got closer he saw Gold was down and unarmed in a pool of blood. Emma was leaning against the wall her knees to her chest. Killian on the floor in front of her, his arm propped up against her with a hasty bandage tied around the wound. David dropped in front of them. Killian's eyes were wide and cold and David felt a lump growing in his throat as he searched unsuccessfully for a pulse.

"GO! Back to street level" he called to the other officer, "get the paramedics down here. We've got no pulse."

Emma's eyes fluttered open when he spoke and he brushed her face gently. "Are _you_ hurt?"

"Killian... " she whispered, "I can't wake him..."

"I know," David's voice broke as he returned to Killian's side, starting chest compressions. Emma's eyes widened in horror.

"I... I shot him..." Emma whispered, "David... is he..."

"Can you get off his brace, Emma?" David interrupted.

Emma nodded, forcing her heavy arms into action trying to remove the leather straps from Killian's wrist.

"Wrap the strap around his arm, just above the wound. Tight."

Emma did so, but her mind was still cloudy. She must have been too slow because David leaned over and took the strap from her, tightening it into a tourniquet before returning to compressions. He felt a crack under his palms and winced, but continued nonetheless.

Tears were streaming down Emma's face now but David continued, compression after compression until ... finally... paramedics arrived. Once the professionals took over David returned to Emma's side, kneeling in front of her and putting his hands on both her shoulders.

"You did good, Emma. Hey, look at me... you did good."

A paramedic came to her side with a syringe and Emma flinched away but David put out a hand to stop the man.

"She was given an epi-pen, not five minutes ago."

The paramedic nodded, "we'll just have to wait it out then."

Killian was being loaded onto a gurney and Emma tried to follow as they took him away, but stumbled. David caught her and held her up. With one arm around David's shoulder she made it up the stairs and into the ambulance. Killian was nowhere to be seen, but David assured her he was in another ambulance. Paramedics poked and prodded at her, taking her vitals until finally David broke in;

"Leave her be. I've seen this drug before, she'll be fine soon enough."

"It's not the sedative we're worried about, the EMT warned, taking Emma's wrist to feel her pulse. It's the combination with the adrenaline." Once they had her hooked up to a heart monitor they agreed to give her some space for the rest of the ride.

"He was... so cold... his eyes..." she leaned into David's shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her. "David I couldn't do anything. I just sat there while he slipped away."

"It's not too late."

"I shot Killian," she whispered.

"You shot Gold."

Suddenly she jerked up, "Gold... I forgot about Gold..."

"You can forget about Gold. He's dead."

She should feel relief, but all she felt now was guilt. She'd killed Gold, at the cost of Killian. It was not a fair trade. Tears slipped down her cheek and David wiped them away.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I just killed your best friend."

"Listen to me, Emma. Do not give up on Killian so easily." His voice was thick when he continued... "Even if he... even if he doesn't make it... You didn't kill him. Gold killed him. Years ago. You brought him back."

* * *

They had to threaten to tie Emma down before she would lie down in a hospital bed, but she finally did so once she'd gotten David's word that he would find Killian and tell her exactly where he was immediately. David finally found out that he was in surgery from a harried looking nurse in the emergency room.

"Surgery, so he's alive?" he asked insistently.

"They got his heart beating in route." She said, glancing at a chart, "If you can wait out here, the doctor will come find you when we know anything more," she said.

David sank into the chair in the waiting room, pulling out his phone to call Mary Margaret. He filled her in quickly and she said she'd be on her way soon. His next call was to Regina who agreed to return to town with Henry as soon as possible. Within the hour there was a ruckus in the hallway and David turned to see Emma, complete with hospital gown, punch an orderly in the face as he tried to drag her back to her room.

"Listen to me you little-"

David hurried over to the orderly, "BPD, I'll handle this." He helped Emma over to a chair, and she sank into it exhausted.

"Where is he?"

"He's alive... he's in surgery."

"I want to see him."

"I know."

Mary Margaret arrived first, immediately fussing over Emma like a frantic mother. Henry and Regina arrived about thirty minutes after that and Emma finally seemed to calm down a bit with her son in her arms. They sat in silence for what felt like hours until a doctor finally came out to see them.

"He's in recovery. The bullet passed straight through nicking a major artery, but once we were able to patch that up and get some blood and fluids back in him... he's doing much better. He's on a drip to counteract the drugs in his system."

"Is he awake?" David asked.

"In and out. A couple of you can come back if you like."

"We'll wait here," Mary Margaret insisted with a nod and the doctor led Emma and David back into recovery. When they reached his room he was hooked up to an IV and a blood drip and so many monitors... His face was pale and he looked exhausted but he attempted a smile when they came in.

"Hello beautiful, he whispered when Emma sat down next to him.

"You were dead..." she whispered. "Killian, there was so much blood... you were just staring and... I thought you were dead."

"I was, technically. But Dave's bloody stubborn."

"You scared the hell out of us both you idiot," Dave supplied helpfully.

"That why you broke my rib?"

David rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to punch him in the shoulder. "Next time I'll be more careful when trying to restart your heart."

Tears began to stream down Emma's face again and Killian tried to move towards her to wipe away her tears but David caught his arm before he pulled out his IV. Killian looked helplessly at Dave who moved to the other side of the bed to brush Emma's tears away. Killian smiled gratefully at him, taking Emma's hand in his and squeezing lightly.

"It's alright love, we're fine. Everything is fine."

"Better than fine," David broke in, "Gold is dead, Killian."

A small smile of relief flickered over his lips and he squeezed Emma's hand again. "Would you look at that... even demons can be killed."

* * *

Killian was released after three days in the hospital, but ordered to strict bed rest for at least the next few days. His arm was bandaged tight and he had a broken rib, but they had to leave it unbandaged lest he get a lung infection to complicate his recovery.

("Thanks a lot, Dave")

The pain medication made him so groggy that when Emma drove him back to her house, he didn't realize where he was until she was helping him into her bed, the sound of Henry's video game playing softly in the other room.

"Aren't you even going to buy me dinner first," Killian mumbled, "a man likes to be courted."

"How about some Jello?"

"Ugh, not more bloody jello!"

Emma tucked him in with a smile and then curled up next to him, head resting lightly on his unbandaged shoulder.

"Guess you don't get your bounty, eh lass?" he asked, passing his fingers though her blonde hair with lazy strokes.

"Depends on what the estate lawyers come up with. If my boss gets paid, then I get paid."

"And Dave doesn't need his star witness anymore?"

"Maybe." Emma shrugged, "I killed a man, Killian. Most would consider this open and shut self defense case but Gold..."

"He owned the courts..." Killian finished tensely.

"Don't worry about that right now Killian. I suspect his death will loosen that hold quite a bit."

He was quiet for a moment before he shifted slightly to look at her. "Emma... you said something... before you pulled that trigger. Did I... make that bit up?"

"No."

"No you didn't say anything or no-"

She smiled, "I love you."

Still unable to move very easily, he simply raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, "As I love you."

"Even though I shot you?" she teased but there was a tension in her eyes.

"You did what you had to do, sweetheart. Gold would have killed me this time, and you, maybe even your boy. You stopped him."

"I killed you," her voice shook and he tightened his arm around her, cursing his ribs that kept him from holding her properly.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, love," he murmured, trying to coax a smile from her lips but she just shook her head in frustration

"I screwed up. I thought I could handle him on my own and I miscalculated. It almost cost you your life. How can you be so... understanding of this? Why aren't you mad at me."

"I _was_ bloody mad at you," he said with a chuckle that sent a lance through his torso. "Mad and frustrated and terrified. And I beg of you love, I beg you not to put me through that again. Let me _help_ you. From now on... you have a _partner_. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"But I can't stay mad at you, Emma... Because you _saved_ me." He shifted as much as he could to look into her eyes intently. Desperate to ensure she understood. "When I first saw you on that dock with murder in your eyes, you were just a stunningly gorgeous lass with a beautifully fiery temper. But you came aboard, and somewhere along the way you reminded me that _surviving_ is not _living_. And I plan on spending as long as you'll let me, trying to repay you for that precious gift."

"How's forever?" Emma mumbled, a sleepy warmth coming over her as she snuggled closer. "Does forever work for you?"

"Forever..." He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "is exactly what I had in mind."

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the ride, even though I made you wait through a hiatus! I may at some point write an**_ ** _epilogue to this story but no promises on that. For now I am marking this as complete!_**

 _ **PS: You know I thought a lot about this ending but I'm sorry Gold... you really pissed me off in the finale. So vengeance is mine :P**_


End file.
